Dragon Maou no Testament
by neo-159
Summary: Un joven chico que tiene un recuerdo borroso de su pasado, su padre le invita a un restaurante para que pueda decir a su hijo que debe vivir en una nueva casa junto con sus nuevas hermanastras en la ciudad de japón asiste en la preparatoria de la academia kuoh, en este momento deberá enfrentarse las fuerzas del mal, no estará solo junto con sus amigos lo acompañaran a esta aventura


Bienvenidos les saluda su escritor neo-159, le traigo un nuevo fic, como verán esto es una nueva historia de lo sobrenatural, aquí les traigo lo mejor, en este trabajo hare con un crossover de mi anime favorito, HS DxD y junto con el otro anime que tiene la misma temática que el DxD, Shinmai Maou no Testament, ambas series tiene mucho potencial, tienen el mismo ecchi, mismo trama, mismo fantasía/sobrenatural, entre otros. Me estaba interesando mucho esta idea, aquí me concentrare en la historia Shinmai al principio y luego el comienzo de DxD, en esta unión Issei Hyodou será el protagonista principal reemplazando al personaje de Shinmai, Basara Toujou, quien le pertenece a esta historia, a decir verdad me cae bien a ese personaje, el siempre debe proteger a las mujeres que son importantes para su vida, en especial a su hermanastra, el personaje de DxD tendrá el apellido de Toujou en vez de Hyodou y tendrá la apariencia de Basara (me refiero a los cicatrices que tiene cubierto en su cuerpo y no el cabello despeinado), les contare después de terminar el capítulo, sin más comenzamos…

High School DxD y Shinmai Maou no Testament no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños originales, Ichiei Ishibumi y Tetsuto Uesu.

~ Onii-chan ~ se gentil - Diálogos.

(Harías un contrato conmigo?) - Pensamientos o recuerdos.

[Es hora de demostrar lo que somos] - Ddraig o Albion.

 **No… imposible, como puede ser tan poderoso** \- Otros seres poderosos.

"Si el mundo se convierte mi enemigo, yo protegeré lo que amo" - Llamadas, hologramas, cartas, mensajes.

Un joven chico que tiene un recuerdo borroso de su pasado, su padre le invita a un restaurante para que pueda decir a su hijo que debe vivir en una nueva casa junto con sus nuevas hermanastras en la ciudad de japón. Asiste en la preparatoria de la academia kuoh, en este momento deberá enfrentarse a las fuerzas del mal, no estará solo junto con sus amigos lo acompañaran al poseedor de Booster Gear y Banishing Shift a derrotar a sus enemigos que amenaza la paz.

Capítulo 1: El Dia Que Consiguió una Hermana Menor y El Primer Contrato Amo-Sirviente.

 **En un Sueño**

Ba - Bam

Ba - Bam

Ba - Bam

Es la pesadilla de esa vez de nuevo - Dijo lo que aparentemente un niño de 5 años, lleva puesto una franela roja, short negro con líneas verdes y zapatos blancos - Necesito hacer algo.

Una vez más sobre un sueño a la vez, en su propia conciencia está flotando en el paisaje del pasado, el niño se dio cuenta que él estaba soñando esa misma pesadilla, un profundo carmesí, los oscuros ojos rojos de ese color le había mirado al pequeño niño en el pasado.

Los sollozos de una niña de pelo azul que están en su espalda.

Las voces airadas de gran multitud y maldiciones de los adultos.

En medio de eso, una silueta negra se acerca lentamente hacia el chico, era un hombre alto, en su brazo derecho está envuelto con una espada y de esta sale un aura de color morado.

….

Es ajeno a todo a su alrededor, el niño tenía que hacer algo… era lo único que pensaba en su mente.

Ba - Bam

Ba - Bam

Ba - Bam

Yo… yo necesito hacer algo - Dijo el niño que todavía estaba quieto en su sitio.

Pero la mente del niño ya se acerco a su límite ante esta tragedia que sucedía entre sus ojos, luego su visión se coloreo de blanco.

Su conciencia se empezaba a desvanecerse lentamente, el no sabía si fuese salvado o no de este asunto.

Solo… se escuchó un grito desde su oído de alguien al final de su sueño.

El pequeño niño no había olvidado esas palabras incluso ahora, el grito de llanto de una mujer se repitió sin cesar al igual que una maldición, decía… por favor devuélveme a ese niño.

 **Fin del Sueño**

Ba - Bam

¡…! Hah… hah - Un chico de 17 años se abrió sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, su cabello es de color castaño-marrón, tiene unos flequillos que caen por delante de su rostro, un peinado de punta desde la parte posterior de su cabeza por debajo de esta tiene sus dos colas que le llega hasta poco más debajo de su cuello, lo más notable de esto es la cicatriz que está debajo de su ojo derecho, lleva puesto una franela negra y un short blanco del cual se cubría por las sabanas, el nombre de este muchacho se llama Issei Toujou, estaba respirando ásperamente de su cama por tener un terrible sueño, en una situación donde se levantó su vista hacia el techo de su habitación, el cual se dio cuenta de que se había despertado, tomo una respiración profunda para calmar su corazón caótico.

(… Sin importar las veces que veo ese sueño, no puedo acostumbrarme a él…) - Pensó el castaño que esta acostado en la cama boca arriba, levanta su mano derecha hasta su cara para después mirarla - Mi pecho siempre me duele cuando despierto de él… (Suspira) de alguna manera es difícil de respirar.

A pesar de que el joven se despertó de su sueño, aun no podía respirar correctamente. Desde entonces…

Ah… por fin te despiertas - Se oyó una repentina voz femenina, el chico bajo la vista encima de su sabana de verano que utilizo en lugar de una cobija normal…para ver a una bella y hermosa chica de 15 años de baja estatura de 1.56 cm, pelo largo de color rojo carmesí que le llega hasta la cintura, en ambos lados de la cabeza está atado en 2 coletas con 2 cintas de color negro, ojos rosados, para alguien de su edad, su cuerpo se caracteriza por tener una figura perfecta con unas buenas curvas y claramente unos pechos grandes, ella está montada sobre el castaño, alrededor de sus caderas con él, atrapado entre sus muslos, había colocado ambas manos sobre su pecho y la expresión de su rostro era traviesa, el nombre de esa chica es Mio Naruse (Medidas Pecho:90 - Cintura:54 - Caderas:83).

Buenos días, issei - Dijo la pelicarmesi.

Buenos días mio… - Dijo el castaño, regresando el saludo matutino por reflejo, o mio era demasiado ligera o fue debido a la sabana, pero realmente no podía sentir mucho peso - Erm… que estás haciendo?

"Que" dices? vine a despertarte por supuesto, pensé que los chicos estarían felices por eso - Dijo la pelicarmesi - Llámalo como un servicio del primer dia de cohabitación.

Ante la pregunta accidental de Issei, Mio sonrió con un "Es un servicio".

Probablemente, la propia mio tenía la intención de ello… pero esto es sin duda era un _servicio_.

Notablemente en estos casos, uno se pondría arriba del estómago, pero tal vez ella no pudo saber su posición debido a la sabana, ya que mio estaba sentada en las caderas de issei. Esto era como la posición de vaquera.

Además, la actual temporada era verano. La temporada en que la ropa de las chicas está en la taza de exposición más alta del año, en resumen, poca ropa. El atuendo de mio lleva puesto una camisola de color amarillo y unos pantaloncillos de color azul, sus muslos expuestos estaban deslumbrando en los ojos del joven y la sensación de ella que está montándolo era lo mejor también.

Pero lo más importante de los ojos de issei… fueron atraídos inadvertidamente a otro lugar.

BOING BOING

(…Sin duda son enormes…) - Pensó el castaño, los pechos de mio eran bastante voluminosos, sus corpulentos bustos estiraban el top de alta elasticidad al máximo. El escote, donde varios dedos podrían encajar, no podía ser ignorado tampoco, pero el lado de sus enormes pechos… una curva de color piel se mostró completamente desde un lado del top.

Oye, deja de ponerte una cara tonta y levántate ya - Dijo la pelicarmesi con tono de regaño.

S-si - Dijo el castaño.

Qué debía hacer. Ella misma no parecía haberse dado cuenta, pero cada vez que las manos de mio se presionaban en el pecho de issei, sus pechos se sacudían y daban una vista excelente, el chico no se movió, entonces…

Vamos, ya levántate o… eh? - La pelicarmesi no termino de hablar porque se dio dé cuenta de algo y su expresión cambio a una de duda y entonces, mientras confirmaba una sensación con su mano…- O-oye, de alguna manera… estoy sintiendo algo duro allá abajo.

El castaño se inclinó la cabeza. ¿Podría ser que el efecto de tenerla sentada en sus caderas le afecto?

Erm… ¿Este es el fenómeno fisiológico de los chicos? - Pregunto la pelicarmesi.

N-no! Me pregunto que es… tal vez mi teléfono? - Respondió el castaño, recordó la noche pasada que no podía quedarse dormido, por lo que jugo en una consola portátil de videojuegos, en algún momento se había quedado dormido, pero tenía que hacer eso. En realidad…

Estoy agradecido de que hayas venido a despertarme mio, pero no estas sentada en el estómago, sino en mis caderas - Dijo el castaño - Si una chica se siente allí y un _fenómeno fisiológico_ real que sucede, no pueden hacerme responsable de eso.

Antes las palabras de issei, el rostro de Mio se puso roja al instante, ella debe haber notado finalmente su propia indefensión, él pensó que ella sin duda saltaría encima y lo pisotearía en pánico.

S-si… no puedo negarme de eso, e-eres un chico después de todo - Dijo la pelicarmesi.

Por lo sorprendente que parezca, ella lo resistió. Probablemente mio quería permanecer emocionalmente a issei, pero era bastante obvio que esta agitada, aparentemente ella estaba bien cuando las cosas salían de la forma que quería, pero era débil en las situaciones inesperadas.

Asi para probarlo, Issei se decidió burlarse a ella un poco.

…Ahora bien, creo que voy a levantarme mio - Dijo el castaño.

¡¿Fueeh?!... v-vas a levantarte? - Dijo la pelicarmesi.

Si - Dijo el castaño a ella, quien inmediatamente comenzó a inquietarse - Realmente no puedo holgazanear aquí para siempre, cierto?... Y tú te tomaste la molestia de venir a despertarme mio.

E-es cierto… p-pero - Dijo la pelicarmesi que está nerviosa ante la mirada del castaño el cual tiene una sonrisa irónica.

Desde entonces, el chico miraba a la chica desde abajo…

Si es tan problemático para ti, despiérteme normalmente la próxima vez. No te sientes en mi cadera - Dijo el castaño con voz gentil pero de una advertencia, la chica se puso una cara roja y frustración a la vez.

N-no me preocupa realmente… es, es solo un simple fenómeno fisiológico - Dijo la pelicarmesi.

Mio era obstinada en una orientación extraña, pero Issei no tuvo tiempo de detenerla.

Vamos! Ya levántate - Dijo la pelicarmesi cuando le agarra la sabana del castaño y se la quitó.

Desde entonces, algo salió disparado al instante de debajo de la sabana en el aire… en dirección a mio.

Eh? - La pelicarmesi había soltado inadvertidamente la sabana, para luego usar su mano del cual atrapo algo, no era un teléfono ni tampoco una consola de videojuegos y por supuesto, no fue un fenómeno fisiológico tampoco.

Fue algo notable que hubiera salido su entrepierna y se disparó en el aire. Entonces que fue? Los ojos de issei cayeron sobre la caja de plástico, era algo utilizado a menudo para los juegos o un software de edición de imágenes… o mejor dicho, un tipo de software en sí. La parte posterior del paquete estaba hacia él, por lo que el chico podría leer el título.

El nombre del producto con una linda chica en la cubierta era: "Edición Especial Juvenil: Mi Hermana Menor Adoptiva Real y Yo"

Era un juego sobre una hermana menor.

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Qué son estas?! - Dijo la pelicarmesi por ver el paquete que tiene en su mano para luego lanzarlo en el estómago el chico y se cayó de la cama ya que perdió el equilibrio en ese mismo momento.

O-oye estas bi… mnn? - Dijo el castaño cuando vio como la chica voltea el paquete para ver la parte trasera con el resumen escrito, las capturas de pantalla del juego de la chica linda estaban llenas de piel desnuda y mosaicos.

En resumen era un juego erótico, además, era un juego de estilo de entrenamiento, traicionando el ligero título.

La supuestamente fresca atmosfera matutina se convirtió en la escena más incómoda en el mundo por un momento.

Huh?... Ah, que hace esas cosas en mi cama? - Dijo el castaño con una gota de sudor que le cae en su cabeza, no recordaba cuando compro eso, sin embargo, mientras mio estaba temblando en el suelo.

No importa donde mire, la palabra hermana (imouto) - Dijo la pelicarmesi con un sonrojo en su rostro cuando todavía miraba los paquetes - Lo sabía! Tu intentas hacernos intimar con cosas como esta!

No, no sé nada - Dijo el castaño con tono nervioso - y a que te refieres con "lo sabia"?! - Luego la chica le lanza los paquetes a cabeza del chico - Espera…

No te hagas el tonto, t-t-tú… estuviste jugando en la noche en que empezamos a vivir juntos? - Dijo la pelicarmesi que todavía le lanza los paquetes al chico - Lo sabía, quieres hacérnoslas cosas del juego a nosotras también, cierto? toma esto, esto y esto.

Que quieres decir que lo sabias, no hay manera en que yo… oh - El castaño negaba rápidamente con su mano mientas trataba de salir de su cama, el también pierde el equilibrio y cayó al suelo encima de la chica - Uwah!

Ah… Kyaa! - Decía la pelicarmesi.

BAM

Ow - El castaño se levanta un poco de su cabeza - Lo siente mio, estas bien?

BOING

Como si hubiera empujado hacia abajo, a una distancia donde se podría sentir el aliento, sus rostros estaban cerca del uno a otro.

Tan cerca que te hacia dudar para hablar, el dulce aroma de una chica.

En el momento de que el chico se había caído, los dos tirantes del top de mio se deslizaron por sus brazos y sus grandes pechos estaban a punto de salir, se había deslizado tanto que la punta de sus pezones era casi visible.

Además, uno de las rodillas del chico está entre sus encantadores muslos que surgieron de sus pantaloncillos y si se moviera incluso un milímetro, tocaría un lugar que no debía tocar por todos los medios.

Después de un silencio de algunos segundos, que se sintió como una eternidad, eran incapaces de estremecerse quisiera… el chico todavía miraba la chica, mientras esta tenía un sonrojo en su rostro.

Pe… - La pelicarmesi apretaba sus dientes mientras temblaba.

Pe… -El castaño esperaba que ella hablara por un segundo hasta que hablo.

Pervertidooo! - Dijo la pelicarmesi cuando levanta su rodilla y golpea en el plexo solar del chico.

Arhg! - El castaño sintió como perdía el aire por el rodillazo que hizo ella, mientras su cuerpo se cae al otro lado del suelo.

Luego, la chica se aprovechó el momento de levantarse para escapar de la habitación, abre la puerta, se voltea para ver al chico del cual se retorcía en el piso por el dolor.

L-la próxima vez que me hagas algo raro, te matare cien veces! - Grito la pelicarmesi para después salir de la habitación, dejando al chico que todavía está retorciéndose en el suelo.

Espera, es un malentendido… - Gimió el castaño que apenas respiraba cuando extendía la mano, pero nadie le escucho.

Desde arriba de su cama, la adorable chica de la ilustración lo miro como si estuviera burlándose de él. La heroína de "Edición Especial Juvenil: Mi Hermana Menor Adoptiva Real y Yo"… hiso una suave sonrisa.

Maldito seas… papá - Dijo el castaño - Plantar algo tan crudo en mi habitación.

Luego de unos minutos el chico se levanta para después salir de su habitación.

 **Planta Baja - Comedor**

Por qué me pasa esto a mi… para empezar debo aclarar correctamente el malentendido más tarde - Dijo el castaño, bajando por las escaleras cuando se sobaba su estómago que todavía lleva puesto la ropa de esta mañana.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la sala de estar, un delicioso aroma cosquilleó sus cavidades nasales al instante.

Ah, Issei-san, buenos días - Dijo una voz de una joven.

El castaño bajo un poco la cabeza, aparentemente la joven no había hablado sobre el malentendido de antes. No vio a su papá y a la chica en la sala, pensó que están en el baño o tomándose la ducha, preparándose en este dia, suspiro de alivio, se dirigió a la cocina.

~ Mh ~ hop… - Podemos ver a niña de 10 años, su estatura es de 1.39 cm, su cabello largo es de color plateado con 2 moños en la cabeza color negro con unos símbolos de género femenino y ojos morados, estaba manejando perfectamente un gran sartén con su pequeño y un lindo cuerpo, el nombre de ella es María Naruse (Medidas Pecho:64 - Cintura:48 - Cadera:65).

A pesar de ser la más joven, la joven había tomado todas las tareas de la casa, llevaba un delantal blanco con volantes, como el que llevaría una esposa recién casada, puesto que ella tenía el aspecto de una niña, en realidad emitió una sensación bastante erótica, eso le preocupo al chico.

El castaño abrió la nevera con una taza, que había sacado de la alacena, en una mano y vertió la leche de un paquete.

Puedes esperarte un poco más, casi estoy terminando - Dijo la niña.

Claro, entonces ma…. PFFT?! - El castaño no termino su palabra porque se escupió sin querer la leche de su boca, creando un pequeño arcoíris en el aire, debido a que tuvo una visión completa de la niña, que se había dado la vuelta hacia él, por el frente.

Oh vaya, la derramaste, ya eres tan travieso por la mañana, issei-san - Dijo la niña con una sonrisa tranquila y se acerco trotando.

El chico rápidamente se puso sus manos al frente para detenerla.

Eh?... que pasa? - Dijo la niña que esta dudosa.

María-chan, porque llevas ese atuendo?! - Dijo el castaño señalando el delantal de la joven.

?... atuendo? - Dijo la niña, extrañada se fijó su ropa correctamente, llevaba una combinación de una camisola y una minifalda por debajo, solo parecía que estaba desnuda bajo del delantal del frente, después mira al chico - Es algo raro?

Raro, digo… porque desnuda? - Dijo el castaño, bajando la vista al atuendo de la niña, haciendo entender por lo que dijo.

!...Hohoho ~ ya veo, es una pena… pero no es un delantal al desnudo es porque tengo un vestido - Dijo la niña que está sonriendo por ver como el chico se ponía nervioso - Eres un chico adolecente después de todo, issei-san… Ah, puede ser que te ha excitado? - Vio como el chico tenía los ojos cerrados - Oye, oye!

(Que estamos haciendo) - Pensó el castaño, se preguntó a si mismo por esta extraña conversación para unas hermanas como ella.

Oh, eso luce delicioso - Dijo una voz masculino de forma despreocupada, el chico y la niña se voltearon sus cabezas para encontrarse con un hombre de estatura promedia y un cuerpo delgado, tiene varias cicatrices al rededor de su cuerpo en su rostro tiene dos cicatrices que van desde el mentón hasta los pómulos, en su boca tiene un cigarro y unos pocos pelos de su barbilla, cabello castaño como el de su hijo pero sobresale en todas direcciones, ojos del mismo color, una gafa plateada de semi-montura con cristales cuadrados, lleva puesto una camisa de botones manga larga de color blanco el cual lleva desfajada, pantalón gris, medias cortas de color negro y unas pantuflas azules, el nombre de ese hombre es Jin Toujou, se encuentra sentado en una silla con el periódico colocado por debajo de su brazo el cual había tomado su café - La vida con las chicas es genial.

Papa! - Dijo el castaño cuando alzaba la voz, camina por donde se encontraba el hombre para después golpear la mesa con la palma abierta de su mano derecha - No ponga cosas vulgares en mi cama!

A que te refieres? - Dijo el papa con una expresión de póker face.

No te hagas el tonto, nadie aparte de ti podría ser tan… - Dijo el castaño pero fue interrumpido por la niña.

Ah, esas son un regalo de bienvenida de mi parte - Dijo la niña haciendo que el chico girara su cabeza para verla.

¿¡Fue obra tuya?! - Dijo el castaño de un grito cuando encontró a la culpable - Porque pusiste una cosa cruda en mi cama.

Porque?... es porque no parecías estar familiarizado con tu hermana menor adoptiva - Dijo la niña - Y pensé darte algunos juegos como referencia.

Que tipo de referencia? - Dijo el castaño - Huh? que tipo?... ni siquiera quiero estar familiarizado en ello, además porque tengo que entrenarla de todos modos.

Eh? pero… - Dijo la niña que esta desconcertada por un segundo hasta que hablo - Excepto para entrenar, no hay otros usos para una hermanastra, cierto? - Decía cuando el chico se golpea la cabeza con la palma abierta - Que pasa?

D-de cualquier forma, no necesito esas cosas… - Dijo el castaño para luego pensar - (¿Que tipo de chica es ella?)

En otras palabras eso significa… - Dijo la niña - "Los juegos no me satisfacen, ¿entonces dame un cuerpo de verdad ya?"

¿¡Como es que llégate a esto?! - Dijo castaño cuando se sonrojaba luego como ella ajustaba su falda - No toques tu falda! - Decía cuando sintió a alguien que le estaba mirando desde su espalda como si estuviera viendo a una bestia.

Hee… antes me empujaste abajo y pareces que estas haciendo una edición especial juvenil con maría, huh? - Dijo la pelicarmesi que esta con los brazos cruzados con una vena en la cabeza.

No me hagas hacer el chico malo, mis piernas están entumecidas - Dijo el castaño hasta que recordó algo - (Oh cierto) - Pensó para luego ver a la niña - Escucha maría, sobre esos juegos…

Eh? de que esta hablando? - Dijo la niña que esta haciéndose la tonta de inmediato - No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir issei-san, por favor no empujes las responsabilidades de tus hobbies hacia mi.

Kuh… porque tenias que hacer una cara inocente ahora - Dijo el castaño, es como si ella se estaba burlando de él - Papa… di algo.

Eh? - Dijo el papa cuando levanto su cabeza del periódico y luego con su mano se apoya de su barbilla - Mnn… entiendo que estas de buen humor por conseguir 2 lindas hermanas menores issei, pero cometer crímenes es inexcusable.

(Que irrazonable eres papa) - Pensó el castaño cuando le salía una gota de su cabeza.

 **Pov Issei**

Y pensar que estaré viviendo asi en una casa de 2 pisos de la ciudad kuoh desde hoy en adelante… bueno, las cosas no han sido pacificas desde que conocí a las chicas, esto ocurrió desde la semana pasada…

 **Flashback - Hace Una Semana - Restaurante Janothans**

Yo estaba en un restaurante familiar que esta enfrente la estación junto mi papa sentados en una mesa, el miraba por la ventana con tranquilidad y yo con los brazos cruzados del cual estaba intranquilo cuando golpeaba la mesa con mi puño a modo ritmo.

Oye issei, cálmate un poco - Dijo mi papa cuando fumaba un poco de su cigarrillo.

Estoy calmado pero… es cierto que te casaste? - Murmure en tono dudoso - A parte de eso, me dijiste de repente que iba a conocer a la otra familia.

Deja de deprimirte… te dije que fue varias cosas, cierto? - Dijo mi papa - Cuando las llame, dijeron que querían conocerte y saludarte lo más pronto posible, además, te pregunte si hoy estaría bien contigo.

Bueno, si… pero fue el cómo lo dijiste! - Le dije, desde anoche de ese dia cerca de la mitad de las vacaciones de verano, durante la cena cuando estamos comiendo curry mi papa hablo de este tema.

(Issei… dijiste que querías una hermana menor, cierto?) - Dijo mi papa.

(Yo no dije eso, las especias se te metieron en tu cerebro?) - Hable con cansancio.

(Que reacción tan débil… es una hermana pequeña, sabes, una hermanita, es algo que los chicos quieren tanto que empieza a babear) - Dijo mi papa.

(Me temo que una hermana no va a llenar mi estomago) - Le dije, es como si fuera a seguir sus payasadas, cuando termine de servir mi arroz en un plato, me levante de mi asiento para colocarme delante de la olla del curry en la estufa, le agregue la salsa sustancial en el arroz para luego volver a sentarme en la mesa.

(Donde están los vegetales curtidos?) - Hable cuando buscaba la botella que esta lleno con los aderezos del curry que había desaparecido encima de la mesa, hasta que vi a mi papa que encuentra sentado al otro lado de la mesa el cual sostenía la botella con los vegetales curtidos de su mano derecha y tiene una mirada de triunfo en su rostro.

(Oye, hablemos un poco más de entusiasmo acerca de una hermana menor) - Dijo mi papa con una sonrisa, suspire de resignación y lo miro.

(Estas entusiasmado en realidad… de verdad dije que quería una hermana menor?) - Pregunte.

(Que… no lo recuerdas?) - Dijo mi papa con una mirada de asombro - (Dijistes "quiero una hermana menor", lo que sonó como el titulo de una novela ligera, con los ojos brillados… eso lo habías dicho desde hace unos 10 años).

(¡Como si fuera a recordar eso!) - Le dije, cuando tenía 5 años en un lugar a dudas, solo le dije una tontería infantil.

(Cálmate) - Dijo mi papa cuando levanto su mano - (Una hermana menor es agradable, linda, amable y suave, ella te despertara las mañanas).

(Bueno, eso podría ser…) - Dije cuando me tranquilizaba un poco.

(Si, además… puedes hacer las cosas pervertidas como tu quieras) - Dijo mi papa con una mirada despreocupada.

(¡No insistes a tu hijo a cometer esos crímenes! …. en realidad más bien, seria aterrador si hubiera hecho una hermana menor asi) - Le grite - (Que pasa contigo papa?... tanto quieres hablar sobre una hermana menor que probablemente caería bajo la regulación metropolitana?)

(En realidad no estaba hablando de ficción, eso de las cosas pervertidas ciertamente era una broma) - Dijo mi papa cuando dejo la botella con vegetales encurtidos sobre la mesa - (Bueno en resumen, lo que quiero decirte es: ¿Si te gusta o no las hermanas menores?)

(Que tipo de encuentra es esta?) - Hable para luego suspirar - (Bueno… dejando de lado de las hermanas menores de los dramas y mangas, he escuchado que una hermana menor no es tan genial como que son descaradas y groseras).

(Entonces, en otras palabras, tú estarías bien con una linda hermana menor") - Dijo mi papa.

(Bueno… supongo… a donde llevas estas preguntas?) - Le dije.

(Si, bueno) - Dijo mi papa cuando hacia una sonrisa sugerente - (¿No te alegras… de conseguir una linda hermana menor?)

Y eso fue lo que paso.

La otra familia y la chica que se iba a convertir en una hermana menor para mi, también se simpatizaban con el nuevo matrimonio, pero a pesar de eso, el nuevo matrimonio de mi papa aun no esta escrito en piedra, en otras palabras… yo soy el ultimo que tiene ser convencido de este tema.

Tener una conclusión que esta descansando sobre mis hombros mientras que los demás obstáculos habían sido superados, es un tanto molesto para mí.

Que no podrían estar tardando tanto? - Dijo mi papa cuando miraba el reloj de su muñeca derecha.

¡¿Ignorando?! - Le dije, no se porque tengo a este hombre como mi papa, suspire para luego levantarme del asiento.

A donde vas? - Dijo mi papa cuando se voltea su cabeza para mirarme.

Iré a lavarme la cara en el baño - Le dije cuando colocaba mis manos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para caminar directamente al baño de la parte trasera del restaurante.

Repentinamente diciéndome que tengo una mama y una hermana menor… siempre hemos estamos yo y mi papa, siquiera puedo imaginar tener un miembro de la familia mujer, como demonios…

Estoy poniéndome nervioso, estallado y alterado por mi mismo, tengo que calmarme un poco, mientras miraba el suelo, abrí la puerta del baño y di un paso adelante.

¿Eh? - Cuando me levante la vista, me quede congelado.

Dentro de esa habitación… había una chica de pelo carmesí, un silencio incomodo dominio en este sitio.

Ella estaba inclinada ligeramente hacia delante, había enrollado su falda y tenia sus 2 pulgares en sus bragas de color blanco, no se si la quitaba o poniéndosela, en estos pensamientos detenidos por el suceso repentino, me miraba atónita.

(Rayos! La cerradura para el baño común estaba suelta) - Pensé, mire la nota que esta pegado en la puerta que decía: "La cerradura se suelta fácilmente, por favor toque antes de entrar - Manager"

Esto fue un malentendido, yo por su puesto no había abierto la puerta del baño de mujeres.

Trate de cerrar la puerta y me gire robóticamente para irme de ahí… pero el sonido de la chica que esta inhalando profundamente, antes de que ella gritara me gire rápidamente para entrar completamente al baño y cubrí la boca de la chica con mi mano izquierda, esto no es bueno, debería haber sido un desafortunado accidente debido a un malentendido pero la situación que me estoy encontrando se había empeorado tanto que incluso las excusas serian inútiles hasta ahora.

Espera un segundo! - Le dije.

¡Mnn! - La chica intentaba decirme algo pero mi mano todavía esta cubriendo su boca.

Por favor escúchame, no lo hice a propósito esto es un malentendido y un incidente trágico… mira, había una aviso que la cerradura estaba rota y…. - Le dije, pero ella seguía mirándome - Por favor tranquila… estoy a punto de conocer a personas muy importantes en este dia.

…

La puerta del baño que esta ocupado se abrió desde afuera eso significa que la persona, que cerro bien la puerta, tuvo la culpa, en otras palabras, esta chica, a un nivel emocional ella era una victima, por lo tanto yo le explique el defecto de la cerradura y la nota que esta en la puerta, ya trate de conversarla con desesperación.

No había un asaltante aquí, solo había… 2 victimas, entre ellas yo y la chica.

Desde entonces ella relajo su cuerpo rápidamente.

Tu… entiendes… cierto? - Dije y mire que la chica se asentía con la cabeza, le retire la mano con timidez, ella se corrigió su postura y se rio, hace una sonrisa brillante que parecía una prueba de amistad.

Bien, al parecer su sinceridad fue transmitida hacia ella ya que comprendió la situación con calma, estaba convencido de eso y yo también me sonreí.

Pero en ese momento…

SLAP!

Recibí una bofetada en mi mejilla izquierda y fui lanzado hacia a un lado para chocarme a la puerta y luego caerme al piso.

Por… porque? - Dije cuando me levante la vista para luego quedarme estupefacto, mire como la chica se tronaba sus dedos con una vena en su cabeza.

Porque?... aparte de entrar en el baño de mujeres me espías, luego entras, me cubres mi boca y me bombardeaste con tus excusas… pon una mano en tu corazón y piensa sobre lo que has hecho… en el otro mundo! - Dijo la chica cuando levantaba su pierna izquierda para prepararme un golpe directo hacia mi y desde entonces…

Oigan… que están haciendo ustedes dos? - Dijo un voz familiar que esta desde un lado, yo y la chica giramos las cabezas para encontrarme con mi papa que esta acompañado de una niña de pelo plateado.

Papa… Jin-san… - Dijimos yo y ella al mismo tiempo…

Eh? - Y nos miramos entre si.

Yo y mi papa volvimos a nuestros asientos y enfrente estaban las 2 chicas la cual están sentadas, después de ordenar las bebidas…

Hahaha… ya veo, asi que las llevaron a la otra mesa, uh? - Dijo mi papa.

Le dijimos al camarero que teníamos un encuentro con jin-san, pero parece que él no sabia nada sobre usted - El que hablo fue la niña.

Lo siento mio-chan, issei no es para nada delicado - Dijo mi papa cuando me da una palmeada en mi cabeza, odio cuando el haga eso.

Pero estoy contenta de que issei-san parezca una persona agradable… mi nombre es maría naruse - Dijo la niña cuando se presenta con un tono alegre.

… Mio naruse - Dijo la chica con tono monótono, al parecer me desconfía por lo que paso en el baño de mujeres.

Uwah, ella esta mirándome totalmente…

Estaré contando con ustedes, parece que una linda hermana es el tipo preferido de… - Dijo mi papa pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

Parece que si, él incluso entro en el baño cuando yo estaba dentro - Dijo ella cuando me da una mirada fría.

Como dije fue un malentendido, un accidente - Dije.

¡Hmph! Todavía estas poniendo una excusa? - Ella no paraba de mirarme y yo solo suspire.

Desde una distancia hizo que mi corazón diera un salto sin querer.

Ba - Bam

Ella me mira con sus ojos soberbios vuelto hacia arriba que enfatizo su diferencia a mi altura.

Esa chica ciertamente es… justo como mi papa, muy…

… Lo siento - Dije.

Hm, te perdono - Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía satisfechamente.

Solo diré una cosa… muy linda.

Desde mi perspectiva de conseguir una hermana menor e incluso ellas 2 que eran lindas, eso me había sorprendido.

Luego recordé algo…

Y… donde esta su mama? Vendrá luego? - Le dije a mi papa sobre eso.

Huh? acaso no te lo dije?… chihaya-san es su mama… no vendrá hoy porque actualmente se encuentra en el extranjero por su trabajo - Dijo mi papa.

….. Que? - Dije.

Espere un momento, que dijo mi padre hace un momento, escuche mal, la pareja de matrimonio se encuentra actualmente en el extranjero?

Oh, ordenen lo que quieran, esta bien? - Dijo mi papa a las 2 chicas.

Si - Dijo la niña con tono de alegría.

Discúlpenme, déjenme hablar con mi papa por un segundo - Yo le agarre el brazo derecho de mi papa cuando nos levantamos de nuestra mesa, nos trasladamos a un lugar donde nuestras voces no llegaran a mio y maría, hasta que nos detuvimos en la esquina del pasillo - ¿¡Te refieres a la persona que se casará no a venir?! - Dije cuando me cruzaba los brazos y golpeo la parte superior de mi brazo izquierdo con el dedo índice derecho.

Te dije cuales eran sus circunstancias, cierto? - Dijo mi papa cuando se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Es extraño que en una reunión para un nuevo matrimonio, ella no aparezca! - Dije - Espero que me equivoque, pero… no será que fuiste engañado por ella, verdad?

Haha, no te preocupes además, en serio que podría ser engañado por eso? - Dijo mi papa.

Ciertamente, en todo caso él era del tipo que engañaba, que tramposo es mi papa.

Pero entonces…podríamos haber tenido la reunión una ves que ella regresara… - Dije.

Me temo que hay una razón del porque…es mejor darnos prisa - Dijo mi papa cuando cambiaba su expresión de sonriente a serio - Issei… ahora que has visto esas 2, que te parece?

Que estas diciendo… bueno, son lindas, supongo - Dije - Estoy seguro que un papa se preocuparía si ellas se quedan solas… era eso?

Si… en realidad, las 2 parecen estar bajo el ataque de una persona sospechosa, para empezar, cuando los conocí por primera vez en la cuidad, un tipo raro estaba coqueteando con ellas, además también parece haber un acosador persistente - Dijo mi papa.

En serio… - Dije.

El mundo seguro era peligroso, pero pensar que hubo un incidente real, sin duda era un asunto urgente, la policia no interfería con los asuntos personales, ellos no actuarían a menos que algo sucedía lo que seria demasiado tarde.

Escuche que maría-chan dejo de ir a la escuela debido a ese acosador, aquellos que quieren ir a la escuela deberían hacerlo, pero para alguien que no puede es doloroso e incluso si ella sonriendo tan brillantemente en este momento - Mi papa continuo - Bueno, por estas razones, me gustaría que empecemos a vivir con ellas, si no tiene objeciones, también se dice que un matrimonio es más probable que funcione si se conoce mejor entre si de antemano.

Te refieres que debemos encargarnos de ellas temporalmente y ver si es posible vivir juntos como una familia? - Dije.

Es algo como el destino, si podemos protegerlas, entonces lo quieres, verdad? - Dijo mi papa.

Yo me quede en silencio por las palabras de mi papa, fue un silencio de afirmación y… hm?... De repente hice un contacto visual a mio en el otro lado, como si la anterior actitud fuerte era una mentira, ella tenia una expresión preocupada, me entrecerré los ojos y le hice una pregunta a mi papa.

… Por cuanto tiempo? - Dije.

Para empezar, un año… eso podría resultar que somos totalmente inadecuados para vivir juntos o se llegue a una conclusión sobre el matrimonio pero… ellas solo podrán volver a vivir solas una vez que se garantice a cierto nivel de seguridad, después de escuchar todo esto, no seria capaz de dormir luego de que algo ocurra - Dijo mi papa.

Buen punto, cuando su mama vuelva en un año y sea el momento de decidir sobre el matrimonio, todo se volvería abajo si algo le pasaría a mio o maría.

Y más importante para mi… no quería que mio o maría sufrieran de eso.

Donde vamos a vivir?... nuestra casa no tiene ninguna habitación de sobra - Dije.

Vamos alquilar a una casa adecuada en la ciudad kuoh, ya tengo mis ojos en una, deberíamos crear un ambiente lo más cercano posible a una familia ya que estamos tratando de averiguar si somos compatibles y se acelera las cosas si realmente se realiza en matrimonio - Dijo mi papa.

… Esas 2 saben de esto de vivir juntos? - Dije.

Si, ellas lo harían con mucho gusto, si tu estas de acuerdo -Dijo mi papa.

Me quede en silencio por un momento, pero después murmure lentamente.

… Bien, es algo que tu decidiste papa, asi que estoy bien con eso - Dije.

Ya veo, lo siento por no decirte nada y proceder por mi cuenta - Dijo mi papa.

Está bien, debes tener tus razones para hacerlo - Dije - Regresemos papa… o ellas van a preocuparse - Decía cuando mi papa asentía.

Luego de nuestra conversación de papa e hijo, nos regresamos de la mesa para ocupar nuestros asientos.

Uh-umh… - La niña trató de confirmar la situación con tono tímido.

Lo siento… solo tuvimos una conversación como hombres - Dije mientras le calmaba a ellas - Me sorprendí por todas las cosas que escuche ayer pero… todo estará bien por ahora, hasta que su mama vuelva y a pesar de que aun no sabemos si el matrimonio a funcionar pero… creo que es una buena idea de probar vivir juntos como una familia antes del lugar de solo casarse de repente y lleguemos a conocernos mejor.

… En serio? - Pregunto la chica con tono de inquietud.

Si - Dije mientras asentía - Nosotros somos una familia de hombres, asi que tener chicas alrededor realmente seria de una ayuda… cierto, papa? - Dije mientras lo miraba.

Cierto, además siempre quise una linda hija, issei también me molestaba siempre sobre querer una hermana menor, asi que ustedes 2 no necesitan ninguna reserva -Dijo mi papa.

Lo entenderemos, también queríamos hacer un montón de eso - Dijo la niña mientras bajaba su cabeza en forma de respecto - Por favor cuídanos bien.

Muchas gracias - Dijo la chica mientras bajaba su cabeza para luego levantarla a la par que me miraba - Entonces… issei-kun, cuida de mi, si? - Decía mientras hacia una sonrisa.

Ok - Dije.

Ohh… ella también un lado gentil pero…

Pero si entras al baño de nuevo, te matare más de cien veces - Dijo ella mientras sus ojos se ponían serios a la par que un aura tretica le rodea su cuerpo.

Me tense mientras miraba al otro lado para no verla.

Si… - Dije.

Ella parece tan seria sobre eso…

Bien entonces… llevémonos bien como familia a partir de ahora - Dijo mi papa con una sonrisa por la declaración que hizo - Puede que tengan problemas pero… seamos felices juntos.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Ayer nos mudamos a la ciudad de kuoh donde ellas vivirán en una casa y a partir de eso fue el comienzo de un nuevo estilo de vida.

 **Fin del Pov**

 **Nueva Residencia Toujou - Afuera**

El castaño junto con su papa y sus 2 hermanastras se encuentran parados detrás de la casa de 2 pisos y enfrente de ellos esta una cámara el cual automáticamente hará tomar una foto.

Oye issei, sonríe adecuadamente vamos - Dijo el papa mientras veía al chico que esta nervioso cuando hacia un esfuerzo para sonreír y luego…

FLASH!

La cámara ya ha fotografío de un instante.

Esta es la foto conmemorativa del primer dia de nuestra nueva vida - Dijo el papa cuando tomaba la cámara para ver la reciente foto - También enviaremos esto a mama - Decía con una sonrisa.

 **En las Calles de Kuoh**

Actualmente el castaño esta pedaleando su bicicleta negra mientras la pelicarmesi esta sentada en la parte de atrás cuando entrelazaba sus brazos a la cintura del chico, los jóvenes paseaban en los vecindarios para conocer la nueva ciudad a la que se mudaron en poco tiempo.

Porque tengo que dar un paseo contigo? - Dijo la pelicarmesi mientras murmura en voz baja.

No digas eso, quiero conocer los alrededores y mientras estamos en eso iremos de compras - Dijo el castaño - Aparte, te diste cuenta que maría-chan te estaba jugando una broma en la mañana, cierto?

Sobre lo de acorralarme? - Dijo la pelicarmesi mientras inflaba un poco de su mejilla.

Eso fue un accidente - Dijo el castaño.

Oye issei… realmente iremos a asistir en la academia kuoh? - Pregunto la pelicarmesi.

Eso parece… - Dijo el castaño.

Jin-san me conto que la academia kuoh donde antes eran solo para chicas y dentro de un año se volvió mixta por lo cual había más chicas que los chicos que asistían en ese lugar - Dijo la pelicarmesi con tono de curiosidad.

(Papa… si que le gusta meterme en problemas) - Pensó el castaño con tono de fastidio.

Mnn… oye puedo preguntarte, que sueño tuviste esta mañana? - Pregunto la pelicarmesi con un tono casual.

Oh… en el pasado, algo paso cuando vivía en el campo desde hace tiempo… probablemente en un trauma… incluso lo veo en mis sueños desde ahora - Dijo el castaño cuando se rasco la mejilla izquierda con su dedo índice.

Es asi…? - Dijo la pelicarmesi.

Si - Dijo el castaño cuando sintió la atmosfera que le rodea entre ellos se suavizo - (No hay forma en la que pueda discutir... ese sueño con una persona normal como mio)

Ya que les pidieron comprar algunos ingredientes en su paseo, el castaño y la pelicarmesi se dirigieron hacia el supermercado.

 **Supermercado**

Ok… no hemos olvidado nada cierto? - Dijo el castaño cuando revisaba los condimentos que están de un carrito de supermercado - Primero iré por la bicicleta, estas cosas pesadas asi que solo ve a la salida con el carrito.

Mnn, esta bien - Dijo la pelicarmesi mientras asentía haciendo que el chico saliera de la tienda.

El castaño llego al estacionamiento de bicicletas y abrió el candado de la suya, desde entonces…

"¿Puedo preguntarte que sueño tuviste esta mañana?"

Recordó las palabras de mio y la pesadilla que soñó desde la mañana reapareció en su mente de un instante….

…!...

Ba - Bam

El chico olvido de respirar por un momento y se apretó su pecho con su mano derecha mientras que su corazón saltaba.

(No puedo acostumbrarme de este sueño no importa cuantas veces lo tenga no puedo olvidarme de esta pesadilla… si tan solo dejaría soñar esto las cosas se mejorarían tarde o temprano… pero olvidarlo es…) - Pensó el castaño para luego suspirar - Ah… no es bueno.

Recordó cuando la chica le estaba esperando empujo su bicicleta hacia la puerta de la tienda desde entonces vio a ella que esta rodeada por cuatro chicos que obviamente son malos el cual el chico hizo un mueca.

¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes?! - Dijo la pelicarmesi con tono agresivo cuando se sacude su brazo izquierdo a la par que liberaba el agarre del chico - No me toquen, si se atreven a hacer eso los matare cien veces.

Esta bien, solo sal con nosotros por un rato - Dijo un chico de aspecto rebelde.

Oigan, ella viene conmigo - Dijo el castaño cuando lo llamaron pacíficamente hacia ellos.

…Eh, quien eres? - Dijo el de gorro.

Su acompañante - Dijo el castaño.

Issei - Dijo la pelicarmesi.

Mnn… y eso que? - Dijo un chico de peinado hacia abajo - Issei? que ese eso? tu nombre de verdad? ¡Que nombre más estúpido! - Decía cuando empezaba a reírse junto con sus compañeros haciendo que el chico se molestara cuando le sale una vena en la mejilla derecha y la otra en la cabeza.

No tanto como tu cara - Dijo el castaño.

Eh? - Dijo el de peinado abajo hasta que…

POW!

El castaño tiro el manilla de su bicicleta para hacer una caballito dejando que flotara la rueda delantera para luego golpear directamente al rostro del chico, dejando la marca de neumático para lanzarlo hacia atrás a la par que caía al piso, todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos por que hizo el joven.

El chico naturalmente levanta la bicicleta de nuevo luego paso a través de los tres chicos restantes para alcanzar a la pelicarmesi y desde entonces agarra la tela de la bolsa con los artículos comprados que esta en la cesta de compras.

Que mierda te crees que haces bastardo?! - Dijo el del gorro con voz molesto.

Golpear a alguien con una bici no es normal, maldito! - Dijo el de cabello despeinado.

El castaño que vigilaba la situación, abre rápidamente la tapa de la pequeña botella de condimentos que esta recién comprado y arrojo el contenido a los chicos que venían a atacarlo.

¡¿Gaah?! - Dijo los tres chicos cuando recibieron el contenido desde sus rostros.

Idio… ta… achoo! - Dijo el de gorro cuando se estornuda fuertemente.

Mis ojos… me duelen, mis ojos…, achoo! - Dijo el de cabello despeinado cuando repetía la acción de su compañero.

Lo que arrojo el castaño fue la vieja pimienta que costo 298 yenes.

Nos vamos - Dijo el castaño.

Eh, eh? - Dijo la pelicarmesi que esta confundida.

Luego el chico agarro la mano de la chica junto con la bolsa de al cesta de compras para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

De ese momento de alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, el castaño tomo su prioridad, metió la bolsa bruscamente a la cesta de bicicleta, luego de que la pelicarmesi se sentara salió a toda velocidad, pero paso sobre algo lo que probablemente era el chico que seguía tirado en el piso después de ser golpeado por el neumático, sin embargo, no tenia tiempo para sentir lastima, el joven pedaleo su bici con los pies para luego alejándose del lugar a toda velocidad.

Oye espera, achoo! - Dijo el de gorro que no paraba de estornudar.

Recordare esto, achoo! - Dijo el de cabello despeinado.

 **Con Issei y Mio**

El castaño y la pelicarmesi atravesaron el camino principal por un tiempo, luego de perder a los chicos en ese momento el semáforo se puso en rojo.

Haa… haa… haa… haa, a esta distancia… deberíamos estar bien, cierto? - Dijo el castaño que respiraba desordenadamente por la carrera en pleno verano y el sudor se extendía gradualmente en su frente, mientras tomaba aire después de pedalear la bicicleta se voltea para ver a la chica - Ahh… ahh… estas bien?

Hm… lo siento, por mi culpa - Dijo la pelicarmesi con tono audible, puso su frente en la espalda del chico y apoyo un poco de su cuerpo contra él mientras bajaba la mirada con una expresión amarga.

No es realmente tu culpa, mio-chan - Dijo el castaño - (Asi que ella puede hacer una cara como esta también) - Pensaba cuando miraba la nueva expresión de la pelicarmesi, el no quería mantener la mirada que tiene ella no podía encontrar una palabra adecuada para decirle sin embargo le vino algo en la mente - Bien, como hemos llegado tan lejos tomaremos un pequeño desvió antes de ir a casa.

Un desvió? - Dijo la pelicarmesi con tono de sorpresa.

Si, sujétate bien mio-chan - Dijo el castaño cuando vio el semáforo que esta en verde, gira el manillar para empezar a dejar que la bicicleta corriera por el camino.

 **Parque**

El castaño llevo a la pelicarmesi a un parque orgullo de su amplio terreno, había un lugar escénico llamado la colina de la puesta del sol, pero ya era famoso entre los lugareños, la chica que va a asistir en la academia aquí en kuoh, debe haber sabido de ello, por lo tanto el chico se atrevió a llevarla a un lugar poco visitado, no era la plataforma de observación publica sino un punto donde podías obtener una vista completa de la ciudad.

Uwah… hermoso - Dijo la pelicarmesi con tono de sorpresa y deleite, justo como el chico había predicho, llegaron a la hora perfecta, el mundo esta coloreado equitativamente de un suave color rojo, un paisaje completo de puesta de sol - Pero como conoces un lugar como este si es la primera vez que vienes aquí?

Cuando mi papa decidió sobre la casa, yo estaba con el y escuche que el parque era famoso, asi que vine aquí solo mientras que mi papa firmaba el contrato - Dijo el castaño que se puso al lado de la chica - Y entonces encontré este lugar por casualidad, pensé venir aquí en el atardecer al siguiente dia… una vista bastante esplendida, verdad?

Si, nunca supe… que aquí había un lugar como este - Dijo la pelicarmesi.

Vendremos aquí la próxima vez en la noche, el paisaje nocturno en el parque también es famoso, estoy seguro de que también seria lindo desde aquí - Dijo el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

Si… tienes razón… entonces será la próxima vez - Dijo la pelicarmesi hasta que de repente su expresión se nublo.

Erm… - Dijo el castaño cuando se rascaba la mejilla para luego hablar - Hoy… de esta mañana, viniste a despertarme - Decía haciendo que la chica lo mirara hasta que el hablo en tono bajo - Una familia, veras… es probable que algo donde cualquier problema o molestia entre si puede ser perdonado.

Eh? - Dijo la pelicarmesi que esta dudosa.

Para ti, soy una existencia un tanto favorable, al nivel de despertarme de estos momentos, verdad?... por supuesto que todavía no esta completamente arreglado si nuestros padres se casaran… pero a vivir juntos de todos modos, nos ayudamos el uno al otro cosas triviales y reconociendo entre nosotros, creo que nos estamos convirtiendo en familia -Dijo el castaño - Por lo menos, creo que lo que hice en el supermercado fue algo natural que hacer, estoy seguro que es lo mismo para mi papa, si tu o maría-chan estuvieran en ese tipo de problema de nuevo, mi papa o yo las ayudaremos en cualquier momento, sin embargo, eso no es algo por lo que deberías a preocuparte o sentirte reacia, quiero decir, es algo igual de natural que ir despertarme por la mañana.

Por ahora el chico había tratado de poner de alguna manera a sus sentimientos en sus palabras.

…..

Ella cerro la boca y se quedo callada, el joven pensó que fue muy indirecto por lo que dijo?

"No soy bueno con las palabras después de todo"

En un momento como este, el papa del chico había sido capaz de transmitirlo con las palabras más claras y sencillas, pero a su pesar, el joven no podía hablar tan seguro como su papa.

Erm, lo que quiero decir es… - Dijo el castaño mientras bajaba la mirada hacia al piso cuando trataba de consolar de algún modo en sus palabras, desde entonces…

…Que descarado - Dijo la pelicarmesi haciendo que el chico levantaba la mirada para ver como ella tenia una sonrisa - Justo ahora… pareces un hermano mayor.

En serio? - Dijo el castaño.

Si, aunque solo un poco - Dijo la pelicarmesi con un poco de humor en sus palabras.

Entonces, podrías olvidar lo que paso esta mañana en el restaurante familiar… - Dijo el castaño.

Aun no - Dijo la pelicarmesi con tono frio.

Ehh? - Dijo el castaño cuando sentía la atmosfera que se volvía tensa, el pensaba que era una mentira pero su camino para convertirse en una verdadera familia podría ser largo.

Sin embargo, en este momento el castaño y la pelicarmesi podrían haber acortado un paso a la distancia.

Ahora, es hora de que volvamos, me esta dando hambre después de todo - Dijo el castaño cuando se voltea para dirigirse a la bicicleta que esta estacionada.

… Si, maría y jin-san también están esperando - Dijo la pelicarmesi con voz tranquila mientras se preparaba irse de este lugar no sin antes de mirar a la ciudad con una expresión llena de tristeza que es aun mayor que antes.

 **Una Semana Después - Residencia Toujou - Noche**

Habían pasado una semana desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, de todos modos, todavía no habían salido de la etapa de "Más que conocidos, menos que familia"… sin embargo, en comparación al comienzo, la incomodidad había desaparecido… en este momento…

…Bueno estaré lejos para trabajar en el extranjero por un tiempo - Dijo el papa cuando abría la puerta principal de la casa el cual cargaba su bolso de viaje.

En serio que te iras? - Dijo el castaño - Hemos estado aquí por una semana y te vas en un viaje de negocios… no podrías haberlo rechazado?

No podría, es de un antiguo comprador - Dijo el papa cuando se adentraba en el taxi.

Proteger a tu familia también es el trabajo de la cabeza la familia, cierto? - Dijo el castaño.

Es por eso que me voy - Dijo el papa - Cuando el padre no esta aquí, el hijo más viejo protege a la familia - Decía cuando le entregaba la foto al chico - Toma, nuestra primera foto… dejare las cosas a tu cargo, cuida bien de la casa issei.

Con esas breves palabras el hombre de la familia se fue en un taxi.

 **Adentro de la Casa**

Las chicas se encontraban en la sala.

… Parece que finalmente se fue - Dijo la niña que había visto la escena desde la ventana para luego voltearse para hablar a la chica - Ven, comencemos.

Mnn… ok - Dijo la pelicarmesi cuando sus flequillos cubrían sus ojos.

 **Con Issei**

(Dejándome a la familia a mi, uh?) - Pensó el castaño cuando sintió algo mal en la foto - (En esta imagen… mio es… de alguna forma).

Probablemente el efecto de la luz, el rostro de la pelicarmesi se parecía algo triste, de hecho ella podría sentirse preocupada con el padre del chico que esta fuera de la casa.

(Bueno… vamos comer para animar un poco las cosas de esta noche) - Pensó el castaño mientras bajaba por las escaleras para luego abrir la puerta de la sala de estar.

 **Sala de Estar**

Oigan chicas, sobre la cena de hoy…. - Dijo el castaño pero no termino de hablar porque en este momento sintió una pesada atmosfera en la habitación.

….

….

La pelicarmesi esta sentada en el sofá y la niña esta sentada en un silla en la mesa del comedor, se quedaron en silencio ante llamada del chico, pero hubo una reacción… le dieron una congelante mirada fría haciendo que el joven temblara.

Jin-san se fue? - Dijo la niña.

Ah si… ya se fue, creo que deberíamos ordenar una comida rápida para la cena de hoy o algo… - Dijo el castaño.

Él pensó que era definitivamente extraño conseguir de repente a dos lindas hermanitas e incluso si había un ligero problema con su personalidad… finalmente había llegado.

La reacción de toda la buena suerte hasta ahora.

Era comprensible de esto… no solo se fue el único adulto sino que también las chicas y el chico iban a vivir en esta casa bajo el mismo techo por su cuenta, por supuesto se pondrían cautelosas al ser arrojadas de repente en tal situación, sin embargo…

….

….

No será que hay un poco largo el silencio de esta habitación?

… Sabes issei… tengo una petición - Dijo la pelicarmesi que finalmente hablo.

Si claro, que pasa?... si hay algo que quieras, solo dilo - Dijo el castaño cuando se acerco inmediatamente a la chica.

Pero lo que sigue a continuación fue…

… Sal de esta casa - Dijo la pelicarmesi con una penetrante voz fría.

Eh? - Dijo el castaño que se congelo por un momento y buscaba las palabras para decir - … Lo siento pero, podrías decírmelo de nuevo?

Por ahora el chico deseaba haber escuchado mal… aunque había pocas esperanzas.

….

Desde entonces, la niña levanto ligeramente la mano en la dirección al chico… la mano fue levantada para dar una propuesta… no, en realidad no.

La palma de la niña brillo… en ese momento…

De repente el chico fue golpeado por algún tipo de ráfaga y choco contra la pared.

¡Gah! - El castaño sintió un impacto de su espalda, por un momento perdió su aliento para luego caer al piso mientras tosía violentamente - (Qu… ¡¿Que fue eso?!).

… Issei-san, acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo mio-sama? - Dijo la niña que esta delante del chico con una expresión despiadada lo que hizo parecer a una persona diferente a la de hasta ahora.

Hace un momento… que fue eso?... quien eres…? - Dijo el castaño cuando levantaba la mirada para verla.

Hee… estas bastante tranquilo - Dijo la niña que esta un poco sorprendida - La gente que ven la magia por primera vez entran generalmente en un estado de pánico.

Magia? - Dijo el castaño cuando se fruncía el ceño.

Si… creíste que era un producto de ficción o fantasía?... la magia es real y solo eso… también existen otras razas aparte de los humanos - Dijo la niña cuando de pronto algo se extendió en la espalda de ella con un resplandor azul, algo que los humanos no poseían en absoluto… alas negras, sus orejas cambiaron en una forma puntiaguda, unos cuernos salieron en su cabeza, su ropa cambio a un traje de cuero color negro que solo cubría las partes importantes, 2 correas en sus muslos junto con unas medias de color rosado y blanco, una cola lo más resaltante de esto que en la punta tiene un extraño símbolo (genero masculino).

Asi que eras un demonio? - Dijo el castaño.

Exactamente - Dijo la niña - Y haremos que te vayas, issei-san, mio-sama tomara esta casa.

(Mio-sama, eh?...) - Pensó el castaño por lo que la niña lo llamo a la chica de esa forma, ahora entendía la relación por lo miro a la pelicarmesi para hacer una pregunta - Que esta pasando mio?... esto es cosa tuya? - Decía hasta que sintió una mano en su barbilla para que ladeara su mirada en dirección a la niña.

Cuidado con tu lengua por lo que dices, issei-san… un simple humano como tu, estas siendo demasiado irrespetuoso con la futura reina de los demonios - Dijo la niña.

Mio es… la reina de los demonios? - Pregunto el castaño.

Hay una raza llamada demonios, es natural tener que alguien que gobierna al igual que nuestros archienemigos, el clan de dioses, tiene a un dios de clase alta como gobernante, por cierto, los llamados héroes también existen, bueno, a pesar de que viven básicamente en una villa aislada para ocultar su existencia por lo que los humanos normales no saben acerca de ellos - Respondió la niña.

….

El castaño solo mantenía el silencio por la historia contada de la niña con calma, incluso cuando escucho repentinamente de eso, todavía no podía creer la situación por lo que se encontraba.

… Que quiere la reina de los demonios con mi casa?... estoy seguro de que una reina tiene una enorme mansión en el reino de los demonios - Dijo el castaño.

Hay todo de circunstancias en ello, no tengo la obligación de contarte de eso, como sea, mio-sama y yo tomaremos esta casa… para que sea nuestra base en el mundo humano - Dijo la niña.

Todo era un plan para obtener una base de operaciones en el mundo humano desde entonces…

Entonces, el matrimonio de nuestros padres… - Dijo el castaño.

Eso es algo que no existe, por casualidad conocimos a jin-san en la otra ciudad, parecía generoso y una buena persona, en serio… asi que altere sus recuerdos con mi magia de súcubo - Dijo la niña.

Súcubo, es un demonio seductor que toma la forma de una mujer y aparece en los sueños de los hombres, si eso era lo que la niña realmente era, no tendría ningún problema en hacer que un sueño parezca realidad.

Asi que engañaste a mi papa con magia cuando creastes unos recuerdos falsos de conocer a su mama, que ni si quiera existe e incluso volverse a casar con ella… - Dijo el castaño.

Si… y tu eres el siguiente - Dijo la niña cuando levantaba su mano hacia el rostro del chico - Issei-san deja la casa hasta que regrese jin-san, porque no podía adaptarse a vivir con dos chicas después de que jin-san se fue… este tipo de recuerdo debería funcionar - Dijo la niña.

El castaño se quedo en silencio, miro a la niña y luego a la pelicarmesi.

De pronto la chica se levanta tranquilamente del sofá para luego mirar al chico.

Lo siento pero… vamos a tomar esta casa - Dijo la pelicarmesi con tono frio con la misma mirada en sus ojos desde el incidente del supermercado de los delincuentes de otro dia - Recibe obedientemente la magia de maría y sal ya de esta casa, de lo contrario, gritare y te daré un recuerdo sobre como usaste la violencia contra nosotras y tienes que entregarte… entonces llamare a la policia, realmente no quieres estar en una prisión de violencia contra tus hermanas, verdad?

…. Ya veo - Dijo el castaño cuando bajaba la mirada por las palabras de la chica mientras hablo de forma corta y aislada.

Desde entonces, la mano de la niña empezó a brillar cunado le apuntaba al chico.

Que será mio-sama?... puede que sea verano, pero me siento un poco mal por dejar dormir afuera… volver al campo donde nació y vivir con sus parientes… le suena bien, cierto? - Dijo la niña.

… Si, eso esta bien - Dijo la pelicarmesi - Bye, bye, oni-chan… fue corto el tiempo pero fue un poco divertido - Decía cuando lo hacia con su mano derecha en forma de despedida.

Con esas palabras como señal, la mano de la niña disparo una luz hacia el castaño.

Lo que la súcubo había lanzado era una magia manipuladora para que los recuerdos sean mostrados en un sueño.

Mio-sama, he plantado unos recuerdos falsos en el - Dijo la niña cuando se voltea para mirar a la pelicarmesi para luego volver a mirar al chico - A partir de hoy, esta casa será nuestra…

Debido a eso, los recuerdos del chico fueron alterados y dejo su propia casa… o asi se suponía que fuera, sin embargo…

(….. Que extraño, él debería haberse marchado de aquí) - Pensó la niña de forma dudosa.

María? - Dijo la pelicarmesi.

No hay problema, lo hare otra… - Dijo la niña cuando se dispuso a lanzar otra magia manipuladora hacia la memoria del castaño, de repente ella parpadeo - !?... Eh? - El chico se había desaparecido en frente de la niña - (Desapareció?)

Ante esa pequeña posibilidad, la niña se voltea de inmediato… hacia su punto ciego, en un momento había llegado detrás de ella, en ese hecho la niña trago saliva para ver al castaño que esta en medio de la sala de estar.

(¡¿Se paso atrás de maría en un parpadeo?!) - Pensó la pelicarmesi que esta alterada por que vio.

T-te estas resistiendo?... si haces algo extraño serás doloroso para ti - Dijo la niña cuando hacia una mirada feroz hacia el chico, vio como este levantaba su mano derecha, ella no quería hacerle daño pero ahora no había otra opción - Te lo advierto! - Decía cuando canta la magia de viento que había expulsado antes y lo lanza en dirección al castaño.

El viento producido fue directo hacia al chico… en ese momento… con un rugido estridente…

(¡¿Imposible?!, que fue lo paso realmente?!... ¡¿Mi magia fue completamente borrada?!) - Pensó la niña que esta sorprendida por lo que veía enfrente de sus ojos.

…. Porque te sorprendes?... tu misma dijiste que los demonios como tu y el clan de dioses, tus enemigos existen en realidad, entonces… - Dijo el castaño que tenia una enorme espada plateada en su mano derecha el cual su brazo esta cubierto con una armadura que le llega hasta el codo que principalmente debido a un contrato con el poder del arma del usuario, levanta su mirada que esta serio - El clan de los héroes también existen - Decía mientras apuntaba su espada a la niña.

Ba - Bam

(¡Imposible!... el clan de los héroes deberían estar en su villa oculta, porque esta uno de ellos en un lugar como este?!) - Pensó la niña que estaba atónita.

No es de extrañar que la magia manipuladora para la memoria de chico no le funcionaria, los súcubos solo podían manipular los recuerdos del sueño de alguien con un poder mágico más débil… es decir para los humanos normales que están indefensos contra el poder mágico… no funcionaba en los expertos anti-demonios como el clan de los héroes.

Sin embargo… la niña estaba más confundida por una sorpresa diferente a este hecho.

Héroes o demonios… ya no tengo una conexión con ellos - Dijo el castaño cuando dio un paso adelante -… Pero por desgracia para ustedes… me temo que no tengo de caer en silencio.

Dicho esto, el chico se movió en un parpadeo… a una velocidad divina que cerro la distancia entre ellos en un instante como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

(!... Oh no, se dirige a…) - La niña reacciona rápidamente cuando se puso delante de la pelicarmesi para cubrirla - ¡Mio-sama!

La espada del castaño cayó sobre la niña y la pelicarmesi.

….

El chico miraba a las dos chicas que trato de cortar quienes estaban con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, la espada que esta en su mano derecha… se detuvo a un milímetros de ellas.

Ah… - Dijeron la niña y la pelicarmesi que se dieron cuenta de que estaban a salvo, se hundieron en el piso por lo que sus piernas se habían cedido.

Fue por eso que el castaño se deshizo la encarnación de su espada mágica… Brynhildr.

Porque… - Dijo la pelicarmesi que esta estupefacta por lo que el chico dio la espalda en silencio, sintió una rabia feroz que provenía de este porque algo que nunca podría ser perdonada.

…. Fuera - Dijo el castaño en un murmuro - … No me interesa si son demonios o el rey de los demonios, sin embargo nuestro hogar no tiene el tiempo para mantener a unos tontos que me engañan a mi y lo más importante a mi papa, las dejare ir por ahora les enviare su equipaje donde quieran después de esto, asi que… solo lárguense.

Luego de esas palabras el castaño se fue a su habitación… dejando a las chicas en la sala de estar que esta envuelta en el silencio.

Después de recuperar sus piernas de unos minutos, la niña y la pelicarmesi habían dejado la casa.

 **Habitación de Issei**

El chico se encontraba sentado en la orilla su cama mientras apretaba los dientes cuando bajaba la mirada por ver como su mano derecha no dejaba de temblar.

En resumen fue que había un cierto incidente desde que el castaño tenia 5 años, cuando estaba en el pueblo del clan de los héroes, causo un grave problema cuando hizo que su propio poder se saliera del control que originalmente hizo mucho daño a las personas que vivían ahí y en ese momento tenia mucho miedo de usar esa habilidad.

Sin embargo, como el resultado de todo tipo de circunstancias, él tuvo que dejar el pueblo junto con su papa, en otras palabras… fue expulsado y al llegar a tokio, padre e hijo comenzaron a vivir en el desconocido estilo de vida urbano.

Por supuesto, el castaño no tenía la intención de perdonarlas, era un hecho innegable que trataron de engañarlo a el y su papa, pero había a alguien más a quien no podía tolerar.

Era el hombre que una vez fue llamado el más fuerte de todos los héroes.

Era un héroe con un poder aun mayor que él mismo, su padre… Jin.

No había manera de que este hombre no descubriera el plan de maría y mio, la niña había dicho que manipulo sus recuerdos con magia, pero jin debería haber combatido eso sin duda.

… Maldición - Dijo el castaño con tono de desprecio pero no fue dirigido a las dos chicas - … Debo hacer una llamada - Decía cuando tomo el teléfono para empezar a marcar el numero de su papa.

"…Hola, que pasa?" - Dijo una voz familia desde la llamada.

Papa… tienes un minuto? - Dijo el castaño en voz baja.

"Claro el taxista es algo callado de todos modos, asi que estoy aburrido" -Dijo el papa con un tono casual.

El chico pudo oír débilmente el sonido de un viento bajo que esta soplando, probablemente el taxi en el que estaba jin estaba conduciendo actualmente en la carretera, el conductor escuchaba la conversación, pero jin seguramente pensaría en algún tipo de excusa, por lo tanto…

… Cual es la idea? - Pregunto el castaño de que a pesar trataba de calmarse su voz de ira se resonó en sus palabras.

"Eso fue rápido… ya te diste cuenta? esperaba que te tomara un poco más" - Dijo el papa de un tono casual sin ninguna señal de vergüenza.

Lo sabia, eras consciente de que eran demonios… desde cuando? - Pregunto el castaño de un tono impasible mientras que apretaba el teléfono de su mano izquierda.

"Desde el principio, las conocía antes de que me encontraran en la ciudad" - Respondió su papa.

… Encontrar? que quieres decir? - Dijo el castaño cuando se fruncía el ceño.

"Bueno, estoy seguro que esas dos pensaron que fue una coincidencia" - Dijo el papa con un tono indiferente - "Pero… hace un tiempo, recibí noticias de que el "pueblo" estaba secretamente en movimiento, han pasado casi 5 años desde que dejamos el pueblo, no parecía que fueran a molestarnos después de todo ese tiempo, asi que solo mantuve un ojo en las cosas por un tiempo… pero luego no hace mucho que la situación tomo un cambio inesperado, fue relativamente cerca, por lo que decidí comprobar de quien se trataba por si acaso" - Decía cuando tomaba un suspiro "Después de todo… los ancianos les dieron el rango de vigilancia de clase-SS"

Rango de vigilancia de clase-SS? esas dos? - Dijo el castaño - En serio?

El clan del chico le da a los demonios una clasificación de cuando a la amenaza que se representaban… Y el rango-S era una de los más altos… Solo los S y el S+ eran más altos.

Los demonios suelen vivir en un mundo diferente al mundo humano… llamado el reino demoniaco, por supuesto que algunos de ellos venían al mundo humano y causaban algún problema a veces, pero solo habían sido demonios de bajo rango, básicamente, los demonios no dejaban su propio mundo.

Debido a que actualmente, había una tregua entre los demonios y los héroes.

La lucha entre héroes y los demonios en este mundo se había prolongado durante tanto tiempo que ningún lado sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo había durado, pero eso era algo de antes que issei naciera… la generación de su padre le había puesto fin, el nuevo rey demonio había puesto un alto a la lucha con los héroes, la tribu de los dioses y retiro a todos los demonios del mundo humano.

Asi que los demonios que vienen al mundo humano eran demonios renegados con rango de vigilancia de clase bajos com los cuales eran un objetivo de exterminio.

Esas dos son de clase-S - Dijo el castaño con tono de incredulidad para luego mirar la palma de su mano derecha.

Incluso si solo eran "-", nunca hubiera creído que conocería dos de rango-SS en su vida.

"Para se más precisos, mio obtuvo el rango S de vigilancia y maría solo esta bajo la vigilancia como alguien a su lado" - Dijo el papa.

Mio… -Dijo el castaño cuando recordó la palabras de la maría en la batalla antas de la sala de estar e incluso si bajaron la guardia ya no sabían que él era el héroe, hasta donde podía ver, mio no representaba un peligro tan grande, asi que había tolerado las palabras de maría como amenaza inventada, pero… -Asi que … ella es la futura reina de los demonios?... quiero decir, el rey demonio siempre ha sido un hombre… incluso actualmente.

Wilbert… el nombre del rey demonio que había retirado a los demonios del mundo humano y era conocido y era conocido por su moderada política, originalmente el enemigo de los demonios era el clan de dioses, "archienemigos" como maría los había llamado, por lo que los demonios solo pensaban en los humanos como insectos y simplemente trataron de derrocar el mundo humano con el fin de lanzar contra el cielo, de todos modos, wilbert fue el primero con moderación que se abstuvo de la venganza contra los dioses y estaba preparado el camino para una vida tranquila en el mundo demoniaco.

Por encima de todo, debería haber estado prohibido para ellos lastimar a los humanos imprudentemente.

Esa es precisamente la razón por la que el mundo humano estuvo tan tranquilo en los últimos 6 años.

"El rey demonio wilbert murió… al parecer fue aproximadamente un año" - Dijo el papa.

Eh?! - Dijo el castaño no pudo comprender la impactante verdad que le informaron desde el principio - Yo nunca escuche de…

"Si te lo hubiera dicho descuidadamente… solo habrías tenido la pesadilla de nuevo" - Dijo el papa.

Eso es… - Dijo el castaño - Pero eso significa... que mio es la siguiente reina de los demonios?

"No… al parecer algún otro gobierno de clase alta reina actualmente en lugar de wilbert sobre el reino demoniaco y parece ser bastante extremista… esta buscando a mio, ya que es la hija única de wilbert y la sucesora de poder" - Dijo el papa.

El rey demonio wilbert era conocido por su moderada política, pero su poder sobresalía en la historia de los anteriores reyas demonios, era precisamente fue la razón por la que pudo convencer a los demonios combativos de detener las peleas y retirarse al mundo humano, si mio había heredado ese poder del rey demonio más fuerte…

Entonces ella era indispensable para alguien que quisiera gobernar como el nuevo rey demonio, sin embargo…

Espera un segundo… - Dijo el castaño que no entendía algo de todo eso - Entiendo la esencia de las cosas, pero…por que tomaste a esas dos opciones?

Eso estaba… más allá de él por todos los medios, al hacer eso, no solo los demonios, sino incluso también el clan se volverían en su contra, también contradecía el hecho de que le oculto la muerte del anterior rey demonio a issei por consideración.

"Te dije que tengo que comprobar las cosas, no?" - Dijo el papa - "El moderado wilbert tenia muchos enemigos entre los demonios, para estos tipos, la hija de su odiado rey demonio seria un perfecto rehén, el propio wilbert seguramente entendió eso mejor que nadie, escuche que esta recién nacida su hija, la envió al mundo humano y la dejo ser criada como un ser humano en absoluto secreto por los subordinados que se hicieron pasar por sus padres… pero irónicamente después de la muerte de wilbert… su enorme poder fue transferido a mio naruse, a quien había enviado lejos para mantenerla alejada de la disputa, ella era una chica normal de segundaria de ese momento… estoy seguro que sabes lo que sucedió después…"

El rey demonio no podía ignorar la existencia de mio, ni a los subordinados que actuaron como sus padres y ahora mismo, los padres que la criaron habían desaparecido, no era difícil de adivinar la tragedia que había caído sobre mio.

Como… como pudo suceder eso - Dijo el castaño mientras se apretaba el puño izquierdo.

"Nuestro clan y los demonios pueden usar poderes sobrenaturales porque conocemos las leyes más allá del mundo humano, hace un medio año, no era más que una chica de promedio que no sabia de ello, en este momento, sabe como usar su poder en su mayoría, pero solo heredo el poder del rey demonio y todavía no ha despertado por completo, es por eso que el clan la puso como objetivo de vigilancia en lugar de su exterminación… la facción moderada perdió mucho poder después de la muerte de wilbert, el hecho de que maría es su única guardaespaldas en este momento, por desgracia… no creo que esas dos solas puedan oponerse a la actual facción del rey demonio, si se quedan solas, tarde o temprano serán asesinadas" - Dijo el papa.

Asi que fingiste ser manipulado… - Dijo el castaño cuando entendió la intensión de su papa para luego suspirar en un segundo para después gritar - Eres un maldito imbécil papa… me lo hubieras dicho antes!

"Lo siento, había decidido desde el principio que los tres estarían en igualdad de condiciones" - Dijo el papa con una risa - "Lo escondí por el hecho de que ellas eran demonios y que nosotros habíamos sido héroes, si un lado supiera la verdad sobre el otro, pensarían que habían sido engañados y desaparecería toda la confianza, pero si ambos ocultan algo entonces es un dolor compartido, no?... ambos lados han sido engañados, dándoles espacio para comprometerse… conmigo, consiente de todo, como el tipo malo".

… Eso significa que esa oferta de trabajo también fue una mentira? - Dijo el castaño.

Si solo se tratara de proteger a mio y maría, quedarse con ellas seria lo mejor que jin dejara la casa, a pesar de eso significaba que tenia una razón para hacerlo.

"Bueno, eso supongo, lo siento pero tengo que comprobar algunas cosas… que voy al reino demoniaco por un tiempo" - Dijo el papa.

Eso significa que llegaría detrás de la línea enemiga, por supuesto, jin había anunciado una vez como el héroe más fuerte y en medio de las grandes batallas, al parecer había ido al reino demoniaco en numerosas ocasiones, sin embargo…

Estas… seguro de eso? - Dijo el castaño.

"Si, no te preocupes, no decirte ningún detalle pero solo quiero hacer contacto con alguien… si va todo bien, mio podría dejar ser perseguida" - Dijo el papa.

Bien… déjame las cosas para mi después, voy a hacer algo al respecto - Dijo el castaño.

"Estoy contando contigo hijo, y?... como están las chicas? Bueno por lo que parece, supongo que…" - Dijo el papa pero el chico colgó el teléfono haciendo que terminara la llamada.

Y entonces, el castaño deja el teléfono en la cama a la par que se levantaba la cama para salir corriendo de la habitación hacia la puerta principal de la casa par buscar a las chicas.

 **Con Mio y María**

Mientras tanto la pelicarmesi y la niña que fueron expulsadas de la casa toujou, llegaron a un parque de la colina.

Era mismo parque en el que había observado la puesta del sol después de pasear por la ciudad kuoh en la bicicleta del castaño.

Lo siento maría… quería ver esta escena una vez más antes de abandonar la ciudad - Dijo la pelicarmesi mientras miraba la hermosa vista de la ciudad, el brillo de los edificios y la luz de los autos o trenes que parecían una iluminación, ella pensaba si asi era como se veía cuando se miraba hacia debajo de las estrellas del cielo.

…Justo como él dijo.

"Vendremos aquí la próxima vez en la noche, el paisaje nocturno en el parque también es famoso, estoy seguro de que también seria lindo desde aquí"

Recordando al chico que le enseño sobre esta hermosa vista.

Sabia que vivir juntos seria imposible… - Dijo la pelicarmesi mientras se fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

Disculpe, mio-sama… por favor anímese - Dijo la niña que miro a la mencionada con un rostro de preocupación mientras su apariencia volvía a ser de humano - En cualquier caso fuimos desafortunadas que esos 2 resultan ser el clan de héroes, esto realmente salió de mi expectativas… vaya equivocación - Decía cuando se mordía el pulgar derecho para luego mira a la chica - Si ellos hubieran sido personas diferentes, nosotras definitivamente habríamos…

No, maría… pongamos fin a todo el engaño - Dijo la pelicarmesi cuando se negaba con la cabeza - Yo quería una casa como base para que la gente a nuestro alrededor sin involucrar a nadie si fuera posible pero… no quiero engañar a alguien, para eso definitivamente no es de mi agrado.

No era como si no tuvieran ni un centavo, el difunto padre adoptivo de mio les dejo bastante ahorro, pero para una base, una sola casa era lo mejor, si descuidadamente alquilaban un apartamento o una mansión en un complejo de viviendas, los otros habitantes podrían verse arrastrados.

Sin embargo, ella ere menor de edad para empezar, además sin parientes y maría era una niña por su apariencia.

Obviamente no podían comprar una ni tampoco podían alquilar, por supuesto era posible que maría manipulara recuerdos con su magia, pero tendrían que manipular los recuerdos de mucha gente si querían comprar una casa como menores de edad y vivir sin atraer las sospechas de la oficina de bienes raíces, además, los recuerdos tendrían que coincidir con la posición y las relaciones de cada persona, la magia de manipulación de memoria no era tan poderosa.

Fue por eso que mio y maría habían usado un método tan indirecto.

Entiendo… cumpliré con su palabra - Dijo la niña con una sonrisa - Eso es lo que la hace amable, mio-sama… aunque personalmente no veo ningún problema con engañar a un humano que se nos acerque con motivos ocultos.

Tal vez… -Dijo la pelicarmesi.

Después de que sus padres actuales habían fallecidos, el abogado encargado del testamento había tratado de engañar a mio para robarle su herencia, cuando ella junto con maría habían caminado por la noche, unos chicos se acercaban a ellas preocupados, pero con intenciones ocultas a la vista, por lo tanto se volvieron incapaces de confiar en nadie más que ellas mismas, sin embargo, si existían tipos como ellos, pensaron que lo estaría mal engañarlos, después de todo, ambas partes estaban mintiendo.

Y hace un mes, cuando estaban rodeadas por los delincuentes en la cuidad de tokio, jin había llegado a su rescate.

Tampoco no podían confiar en él, solo también las engañarían.

Él las traicionara al final… o eso era lo que esperaban.

Esa fue la razón por la que maría manipulo sus recuerdos y planeo apoderarse de la casa, pero al hacerlo se volvieron igual que esos tipos.

… Pero quien podría haber imaginado que esos 2 eran el clan de los héroes - Dijo la pelicarmesi con una sonrisa de auto-burla, no los culpa por ocultar su linaje, ellas habían hecho lo mismo, por supuesto podrían ser capaces de superar al castaño si se regresaban a la casa ahora y luchaban con todo de su poder, desde entonces había una posibilidad de hacer esa casa en una base - Pero… - Decía por pensar a issei y jin que habían sido diferentes de los otros que habían engañado, ella pensó que podría haber encontrado personas en las que podía poner su confianza por primera vez después de la muerte de sus padres.

Desde su punto de vista ya era demasiado tarde, el tiempo no podía dar marcha atrás, en ese momento…

Mio-sama…. -Dijo la niña con un tono tranquilo mientras lo llamaba.

Lo siento… tenemos que pensar qué hacer de ahora en adelante, pero primero encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche - Dijo la pelicarmesi.

No… parece que hay algo que tenemos que hacer antes de eso - Dijo la niña con voz un poco rígido mientras sacudía ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado.

Sin que dieran cuenta, el parque se había vuelto ominosamente tranquilo, un silencio antinatural.

(Todos lo ruidos a nuestro alrededor han cesado) - Pensó la pelicarmesi por notar la atmosfera circundante, comprendía de inmediato de lo que eso significaba, durante medio año, ella había obtenido el conocimiento necesario - María… has usado el hechizo que mantiene a la gente alejada?

Yo no fui - Dijo la niña que miraba delante de ella y en ese momento hubo un movimiento de oscuridad - El "enemigo" lo hizo.

Lo que apareció en la oscuridad fueron tres sombras ominosas para luego cambiar gradualmente en forma.

Una cambio en una "sombra" que tenia una silueta de un humanoide negra con una larga guadaña con empuñadura, como un dios de la muerte y los dos restantes se convirtieron en leones mágicos con alas.

"Shadow" y "Manticora"… sus peones - Dijo la niña.

Cierto… ellos amablemente despejaron los civiles y nos emboscaron por detrás - Dijo la pelicarmesi con una mirada desafiante a los tres "enemigos" con voz de ira mientras emitía un aura carmesí escarlata que es más brillante que la sangre - Nunca te perdonare… por la enemistad de mis padres!... prepárense… los voy a matar cien veces.

No hace falta decir que mio es entero de la verdad y de su linaje por maría después de la muerte de sus padres, para ella, mio naruse, era la hija única de anterior rey demonio y que las dos personas para ella consideraba sus padres, eran solo los padres adoptivos.

Tan increíble como era, lo acepto cuando mio mostro su verdadera apariencia y su magia, si, los padres de mio no tenían relación sanguínea con ella, ellos solo podrían haber criado y cuidado de ella por una orden de su verdadero padre.

Mio naruse pensó que esas dos personas que la criaron eran sin duda sus padres, en lugar del verdadero padre que nunca lo conoció, ellos eran su preciosa familia.

¡Comen esto! - Dijo la pelicarmesi cuando lanzaba una magia ofensiva de su mano derecha hacia la manticora haciendo un destello y explosión al mismo tiempo.

BAM!

ZAP! ZAP!

Un rayo mágico cayó desde el cielo, sin embargo las dos sombras se lanzaron por el polvo creado por el ataque.

Ya no podía sentir la presencia del enemigo en el polvo que flotaba, debe haber sido derrotado por el rayo mágico, en eso caso, mio volvió sus sentidos de nuevo a las dos bestias mágicas.

Es todo lo que tienes?... esfuérzate feamente y… - Dijo la niña en forma de súcubo para dar un salto hacia delante con su pierna derecha golpeo a una de las manticoras que trataba de matar a la chica con sus colmillos - Por favor, haz que me moje! - Decía mientras se ríe para luego golpear sobre la cabeza de la bestia gigante con su puño derecho haciendo que se estalle de lleno en el suelo, para formar un cráter, en su centro, la manticora no se movió ni un centímetro más para luego perder su forma - Eso es todo?... que aburrido - Dijo con tono de desprecio.

La otra bestia mágica que se aproximaba a la derecha por donde esta maría cambio su curso en dirección a mio, ella no se movía y levanta la garra afilada cayo sobre mio.

SLAM

Pero un sonido metálico, la garra fue repelida, el feroz ataque dela bestia mágica había sido bloqueado por un muro transparente que mio había colocado previamente.

Es el fin… muere cientos de veces y empieza desde cero - Dijo la pelicarmesi con un tono calmado mientras levantaba su mano derecha que al mismo tiempo con una bola roja de luz hacia la manticora para crear un impacto directamente.

FWOOSH

Después de la explosión… no quedo nada ni siquiera un polvo.

Mio-sama, te encuentras bien? - Dijo la niña que esta desde lejos.

Si - Dijo la pelicarmesi -(Esos tipos finalmente han hecho su movimiento, bien… permaneceré aquí y los enfrentare) - Pensaba cuando miraba la ultima vez el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad kuoh que el suponía que debía ver con el chico.

Mio-sama! - Grito la niña cuando una "sombra" se paro en frente de la chica.

!

El enemigo que supuestamente fue derrotado por el primer rayo mágico, su mano brillo con poder mágico de color negro.

No es bueno… mio levanto una barrera mágica de inmediato pero fue un poco tarde.

ZAP

La "sombra" lanzo un ataque de un rayo mágico que libero vapor a la mitad de chocar con la barrera, pero golpeo directamente a mio de todos modos.

Ugh!... - Gimió la pelicarmesi - (Mi cuerpo se paralizo!) - Pensó mientras salía volando atrás.

El parque fue construido en un terreno alto… una colina, mio había visto la ciudad desde el borde, justo enfrente del acantilado.

La valla de madera para evitar caídas estaba vieja y no pudo absorber la caída de mio, por lo tanto, arrojada sobre el acantilado, ella comenzó a caer.

¡Mio-sama! - Grito la niña.

(Voy a morir en un lugar como este?... sin haberme vengado… lo siento… padre…madre) - Pensó la pelicarmesi mientras se maldice a si misma para cerrar los ojos fuertemente con desesperación y frustración.

De pronto se escucho un sonido… era una voz, un grito que prolongo la vocal "o".

Eh?... - Dijo la pelicarmesi cuando abría los ojos para ver a su lado derecha y en ese entonces…

Oooooh!

En el mosaico de la superficie de concreto de la pared que protegía en contra de los derrumbes, con eso como su punto de apoyo, un chico corrió de lado con una aterradora velocidad en su dirección.

En el momento que se dio cuenta de quien era, mio fue abrazada en el aire por… issei toujou.

¡Whoops!

Atrapando a la chica, el joven torció su cuerpo en el aire, la visión de mio se alterno entre arriba hasta abajo y cargándola, el castaño se aterrizo en el suelo sin problemas, debería haber habido aun bastante distancia hasta el suelo y él logro amortiguar el aterrizaje, solo usando la parte inferior de su cuerpo como un resorte elástico.

Ahh… - El joven soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la chica esta en sus brazos el cual esta afectada por el rayo mágico del enemigo para luego bajarla lentamente hacia el suelo.

Issei?... porque? - Dijo la pelicarmesi que no podía creer completamente que había sido salvada por el chico.

¡Cuidado! - Grito la niña desde la cima del acantilado.

La chica se movió, detrás del chico la "sombra" bajo de un salto, probablemente había saltado del acantilado tras del joven en cuanto lo noto.

Ya había llegado al alcance con su guadaña y estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque.

….

Enfrente de mio que esta atónita, el chico corta a la "sombra" por la mitad haciéndolo desaparecer con la espada plateada de su mano derecha al a par que lo desactivaba.

(Lo hice justo a tiempo… este es el único lugar que conozco…) - Pensó el castaño que estaba de pie mientras miraba su mano derecha.

Te encuentras bien, mio-sama?! - Dijo la niña cuando llegaba a tiempo para ver a la mencionada para luego ver al chico que esta de espalda - Issei-san…

Mnn… - Dijo el castaño se voltea para ver a las chicas que todavía lo miraban - Ah, este… err… hm… - Esta buscando las palabras de su mente mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza - (Yo le prometí a mio, que estaría ahí con ella…) - Pensó para luego suspirar para tenderle la mano a la chica - …Vamos a casa - Decía bruscamente sin hacer contacto visual con ella.

Lo que los 3 no se dieron cuenta es porque una silueta de ropa negra con una mascara blanca los observaba el cual estaba parado en un poster de luz.

 **Residencia Toujou - Sala de Estar**

Ah… gracias - Dijo la niña que esta con su ropa normal cuando el chico le sirvió un vaso de té que esta ligeramente frio en la mesa, ella toma el vaso para luego beberla de un trago para después resoplar - Ahh…

Lo bebiste sin el menor cuidado - Dijo el castaño que esta sentado enfrente de ella mientras levantaba una ceja.

Debo ser un poco precavida? - Dijo la niña para dejar el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

Hmm, bueno… fui yo quien dijo "Volvamos a casa juntos" - Dijo el castaño mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

No tienes ninguna razón para hacer algo tan problemático como traernos de vuelta a casa y envenenar la bebida después de seguirnos por todo el camino para salvarnos, a pesar de echarnos de la casa una vez antes, además issei-san… tu realmente estas molesto cuando descubriste que te estábamos engañando, eso fue verdad que nos consideraste tu familia, entonces estos 10 días que pasábamos juntos, el tiempo que estuviste en contacto con nosotras, de ninguna manera fueron mentira, asi que creo que esta bien confiar en ti… - Dijo la niña mientras desvía la mirada - O me equivoco?

… Ya veo - Dijo el castaño.

… Bueno, la personalidad de mio-sama es asi, por lo que esta un poco obstinada por un poco más - Dijo la niña mientras miraba la puerta de la sala de estar - Espero que se calme un poco en el baño.

Los veranos japoneses eran calurosos incluso en la noche, al luchar fuera con esta humedad, definitivamente sudarías, por la tanto, maría le recomendó a mio que tomara un baño en cuanto volvieron a la casa.

Issei-san, puedes por favor decirme… porque tú, quien pertenece al clan de héroes… se siente inclinado a ayudar a demonios como nosotras? - Dijo la niña.

Ya te lo había dicho, no es asi?... ya no tengo nada que ver con los héroes o demonios, mi papa y yo solo somos un personas normales sin ninguna conexión con la "aldea" ahora… por otro lado, mi papa me conto acerca de su situación actual, no podía dejarlas solas y yo tampoco… yo nunca podría abandonarlas por lo que se encuentra ahora, quiero decir, ella no carga ningún pecado - Dijo el castaño con un tono serio.

Cuando termino la conversación, un silencio natural cayó en la sala de estar.

… Ya veo, jin-san lo hizo - Dijo la niña mientras bajaba los ojos por lo que escucho y luego levanto la cabeza con una expresión dócil - ….Eso suena digno de agradecimiento pero… guardando silencio a pesar de saberlo todo, esa persona es lo peor no es asi?... maldición - Decía cuando le salía una vena en la cabeza.

Bueno… no puedo negarlo, pero…. Mira quien lo dice - Dijo el castaño cuando le salía una gota en la cabeza.

Pero veo que ustedes, 2 héroes, nos ayudaron simplemente de eso - Dijo la niña.

En realidad, la decisión de los aldeanos de ponernos bajo vigilancia es el tipo de reacción que se esperaría, no?... ese es el porque no puedo simplemente quedarme sentado y dejar que las maten, después de conocer la situación y todo - Dijo el castaño.

Incluso si es un demonio… alguien que ha heredado el poder del rey demonio?... al proteger a mio-sama, te estas poniendo en peligro, issei-san - Dijo la niña.

Si - Dijo el castaño - Mientras no causen ningún daño a este mundo o a sus habitantes.

… Eres una persona de buen corazón, tu y jin-san - Dijo la niña con una débil sonrisa.

En realidad no, solo somos obstinados… tanto padre como hijo - Dijo el castaño.

Entiendo si ese es el caso, aceptare su amabilidad, en estos momentos… mio-sama necesitara tantos aliados como sea posible - Dijo la niña con un tono tranquilo que estaba lleno de una fuerte presión luego corrigió su posición en su asiento y se inclina profundamente hacia el chico - Issei-san… me disculpo por haberte engañado hasta ahora, serás arrastrado a nuestros problemas, pero por favor cuida de nosotras… por favor bríndanos con tu poder para que mio-sama estará a salvo - Decía con un tono formal.

Si, eso es exactamente el plan que intento hacer - Dijo el castaño cuando se expresaba su resolución, no podía seguir huyendo del pasado para siempre, en ese caso, levantaría su espada de nuevo y lucharía, a su "yo" actual, no importaban si son héroes o demonios.

Quería a proteger a mio… no había mentira en eso…. crecía en ese sentimiento.

Bueno entonces, erm… maría-chan - Dijo el castaño pero ella lo interrumpe.

Solo maría esta bien, después de todo somos compañeros ahora - Dijo la niña.

Ya veo, entonces… maría, a excepto por la parte del ataque, vivamos juntos normalmente como esta ahora, todavía no estamos seguros del objetivo de enemigo de todos modos - Dijo el castaño.

Eh?... pero ellos vinieron directamente tras mi-sama - Pregunto la niña con una expresión perpleja.

Bueno… es solo que no tiene sentido para mi - Respondió el castaño con una expresión seria.

Los tipos de la facción del rey demonio deben estar tras el poder heredado del anterior rey demonio, el mismo wilbert, en lugar de mio, además ella no ha despertado completamente el poder todavía, si muere ahora, nadie sabe quien heredaría el poder después…. En el peor de los casos, el poder de wilbert podría desaparecer completamente, sin embargo… cuando fuimos atacadas en el parque, ella no pudo haber muerto si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo, por supuesto nunca sabes que algo sucedería en una batalla real pero… estoy seguro de que ellos también notaron que fueron puestas bajo la vigilancia por los héroes, si se involucran imprudentemente los humanos sin relación, ellos mismos se convertirían en blancos de asesinato entonces, es poco probable que ataquen en lugares llenos de gentes - Dijo la niña.

Bueno, si atacan otra vez, sin duda los venceremos - Dijo el castaño.

Que tranquilizador, solo vi un poco, pero pareces bastante fuerte, issei-san - Dijo la niña con un tono feliz.

Bueno, no esperes demasiado… no he luchado realmente desde hace 5 años atrás - Dijo el castaño.

Había logrado materializar la espada mágica Brynhildr, pero su cuerpo se ha entumido bastante, todavía no estaba en su antigua condición, tendría que entrenar desde cero en su tiempo libre o resultaría mal.

Pero antes aquí borraste mi magia de viento, me sorprendió mucho de eso - Dijo la niña.

Mn?... ahh - Dijo el castaño cuando hacia una expresión pacifica para luego… - Me temo que eso… fue solo suerte - Decía mientras se encogía los hombros.

Oh por favor - Dijo la niña mientras entrecerraba los ojos - No hay manera de que puedes borrar la magia por completo hubiera sido por suerte, que fue ese tipo de técnica? - Decía con tono de curiosidad.

Lo siento, pero realmente fue suerte… -Dijo el castaño con una débil sonrisa mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su mano derecha.

Si, tenia que ser suerte… - Dijo la niña.

Después de todo, esa técnica… se volvió inutilizable después de ese incidente hace 5 años.

 **Con Mio**

Si se está empapando en sudor en medio del verano, una ducha era la mejor opción.

Al principio, mio tenia la intención de hacerlo, ella quería salir después de limpiar rápidamente el sudor.

Sin embargo, en este momento dejo su cuerpo inmerso en el agua caliente de la bañera.

(Esa fue mi primera vez en una batalla real… he aprendido como usar la magia y entrenado repetidamente en estos últimos 6 meses por la instrucciones de maría… pero el luchar nuestras vidas, es completamente diferente al entrenamiento después de todo) - Pensó la pelicarmesi mientras tomaba una toalla blanca para secarse - (Pensé que había derrotado al enemigo, pero si… issei-san no hubiese venido para salvarme, yo… pude haberme muerto) - Dijo cuando su cuerpo empezaba a temblar - (No paro de temblar…).

Ella abrazó fuertemente su cuerpo, a pesar de que era verano, su cuerpo se sentía sorprendentemente frio.

Luego de eso, se pone sus bragas blancas para luego poner los nuevos pantaloncillos azules y una camisola amarilla, cuando se seco su cabello carmesí con una toalla en la antesala….

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Umm... realmente estas bien? - Dijo una voz que esta al otro lado de la puerta.

Lo siento, maría… ahora voy - Dijo la pelicarmesi hasta que…

Ah… no, soy yo - Dijo el castaño con una voz algo torpe haciendo que la chica no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

Issei? - Dijo la pelicarmesi que no estaba segura para decirle al chico que le salvo su vida cuando cayó por el acantilado después de recibir ese ataque.

Umm… pensé que seria mejor esperar a que salieras primero, pero… solo hay algo que quiero decirte… - Dijo el castaño que esta apoyado por la puerta para luego hablar - …Lo siento.

Ella no pudo comprender lo que dijo el chico.

P-por que te estas disculpando? - Dijo la pelicarmesi con una voz temblorosa.

Yo escuche la historia de maría y de mi papa, yo solo… entre volando en un estado de ira sin saber nada… lo siento mucho - Dijo el castaño mientras se separaba de la puerta.

Desde entonces la chica abría lentamente la puerta para luego salir del baño.

Como dije, porque te estas disculpando?... a pesar de que yo te engañe… - Dijo la pelicarmesi.

Yo estaba ocultando el hecho de que desciendo del clan de héroes, asi que estos a mano, no es asi?... las cosas terminaron de este modo porque mi padre me estaba ocultando cosas - Dijo el castaño mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Pe-pero, nosotras estábamos tratando de tomar esta casa por la fuerza… y aun asi, dices que estas a mano?! - Dijo la pelicarmesi en un tono fuerte.

No… eso ciertamente fue su culpa - Dijo el castaño con una expresión tranquila - Ustedes hubieran querido tomar la casa por la fuerza, hay otros métodos más rápido y violentos que podrían ser usado en lugar de manipular recuerdos con magia, cierto?... pero no hicieron eso y trataron de volverme al campo…. hiciste eso… para mantenerme alejado de tus batallas, verdad?

Mio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aparentemente dio en el blanco.

Porque… - Dijo la pelicarmesi de un murmuro estupefacta.

Hablando lógicamente, el tiempo que pasamos juntos seria un acto y echarme de la casa seria tu verdadera intención, sin embargo, ralamente tengo un buen ojo para la gente, podría haberme alterado al principio, pero después de escuchar la historia de mi padre, me calme y lo entendí… - Dijo el castaño para luego soltar un suspiro - No revelaste tus verdaderos colores… es lo opuesto, armaste un acto para echarme de la casa… ya no hay una razón para seguir haciendo eso, tanto mi padre como yo decidimos protegerlas a los dos , desde que somos familia.

Q-que estas diciendo… el nuevo matrimonio fue una completa mentira - Dijo la pelicarmesi que seguía sin retractarse de su actitud obstinada.

PAT

El chico palmeo suavemente su mano derecha en la cabeza de la chica.

Y que?... una familia no solo se basa en relaciones sanguíneas o un registro familiar, pero soy tu hermano mayor, asi que déjame…. Protegerte - Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

Muh~ - Dijo la pelicarmesi mientras se sonrojaba sus mejillas.

Oh vaya~… parece ser que ya se están abriendo poco a poco el uno al otro - Dijo la niña mientras apareció caminando hasta legar por donde se encontraban los jóvenes.

Qu-que, maría?!... no estoy particularmente… -Dijo la pelicarmesi que se puso roja mientras tartamudea.

Entonces todo esta bien, a decir verdad, tengo una pequeña sugerencia para ustedes dos ahora - Dijo la niña.

Sugerencia? - Dijo el castaño.

Si - Dijo la niña - A partir de ahora, issei-san luchara a mi lado para proteger a mio-sama, pero con la situación actual, ustedes dos serán separados eventualmente por alguna razón - Dijo la niña - Y será inevitable que issei-san tenga que apresurarse.

…. Eso es verdad, pero - Dijo el castaño.

No hay un hechizo que pueda localizar a alguien perfectamente - Dijo la pelicarmesi.

Y que si hay una forma de detectar a una persona en especifico? - Dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

 **Sala de Estar**

Algo cubría completamente en el suelo de la sala de estar.

Las runas entretejidas dibujadas con magia eran un círculo mágico para un ritual.

¡El contrato mágico amo-sirviente! - Dijo la niña.

… De verdad vamos hacerlo?... esta idea no me gusta ni un poco - Dijo el castaño con una voz un poco entusiasta que esta por delante del circulo - En concreto, esto significa que yo me convertiré en el subordinado de mio, cierto?

El contacto mágico amo-sirviente, convierte a uno en el amo y al otro en un sirviente, pero mio podría convertirse la futura rey de los demonios, posición y personalidad por igual, no había manera de que ella se convertiría en la sirviente de issei.

Eso es, bueno… estas sugiriendo que mio-sama debería convertirse en la subordinada de issei-san? - Dijo la niña mientras se jugaba sus dedos - Vincular las almas entre si con magia… eso esta bien para señalar con precisión la posición del otro, pero cuando incluso terminas conociendo los pensamientos del otro, será bastante incomodo - Decía para luego negar con la cabeza - No te preocupes por eso… ese no es el propósito de la magia.

Propósito? - Dijo el castaño cuando se frunció el ceño.

Desde entonces maría fue a cerrar la cortina para no llamar la atención de los que están afuera.

Por favor no pienses demasiado en eso… esto es solo una formalidad a final de cuentas, más importante de esto ya que esta magia es especial solo puede usarse en este mundo en una noche de luna llena, no podemos escapar esta oportunidad - Dijo la niña para luego ver a la chica - Mio-sama creara un contrato amo-sirviente con issei-san, las personas que han unido sus almas a través de este contrato serán consientes de su ubicación entre si!

Aun si dices eso… mio, di algo, tu no quieres que tu alma este unida mágicamente a la mía, cierto? - Dijo el castaño mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza - (Un contrato amo-sirviente con mi hermanastra…)

A mi… particularmente no me molesta - Dijo la pelicarmesi mientras se sonrojaba sus mejillas haciendo que el chico dejara de rascar la cabeza.

¡Esta decidido! entonces, issei-san párate por ahí - Dijo la niña que formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

(Porque maría esta tan de buen humor?) - Pensó el castaño.

Mio-sama, por favor toma mi mano - Dijo la niña haciendo que la mencionada se acercara para luego tomar su mano - Yo apoyare a mio-sama, ya que es la primera vez que utiliza este hechizo… por favor utiliza mi poder mágico y recita el encantamiento.

E-entonces vamos a empezar… -Dijo la pelicarmesi mientras tomaba una respiración profunda para luego empezar el canto, en ese momento el círculo mágico en el suelo empezó a brillar primero y su cuerpo e incluso el cuerpo del chico fueron bañados en la misma luz.

Parecía que era cierto que solo estaba prestando su poder mágico, ya que el cuerpo de maría permaneció como estaba.

Y entonces… cuando mio termino el canto poco después, maría se volvió hacia el.

Muy pronto aparecerá un circulo mágico en el dorso de la mano de mio-sama durante un momento, asi que por favor, issei-san y coloca su beso en el circulo mágico antes de que desaparezca, y con esto se establecerá el contrato amo-sirviente - Dijo la niña.

(Tomar la mano y besarla… esto es realmente una relación amo-sirviente…) - Pensó el castaño mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza hasta que apareció débilmente un círculo mágico con un corazón en el medio con 4 puntas largas que brillaba de un color verde brillante suave - ….. Hmm?... Oigan, esto apareció en mi mano… eso esta bien? - Dijo mientras le mostraba el círculo de su mano derecha hacia las chicas el cual estaban mudas por lo que vio.

Por alguna razón no fue en la mano de mio… sino en la de issei.

….

….

….

….

¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?! - Grito la pelicarmesi cuando hacia una expresión de molestia mientras agarra el cuello de la niña para luego sacudirla de un instante.

¿H-huh?... e-esto es extraño… me abre cometido algún error en algún punto? - Dijo la niña que esta nerviosa mientras sentía mareo por ser sacudida por la chica.

¡¿Qué debemos hacer?! - Dijo la pelicarmesi.

N-nuestro propósito original era que conocieran su ubicación entre sí a final de cuentas, el contrato esta inverso, pero mio-sama… qué tal si le besa la mano de issei-san…? - Dijo la niña con un tono de miedo.

Issei no se convertirá en el sirviente de mio…. Sino ella se convertiría en la suya.

¡¿Te estas burlando de mi?! ¡Porque tendría que convertirme en la esclava de issei! - Dijo la pelicarmesi mientras su rostro se puso rojo.

Hey, sirviente tiene un significado un poco diferente, cierto? - Dijo el castaño que esta en contra de también - Tú estabas pensando algo asi, huh? - Decía pero vio como el círculo mágico de su mano derecha estaba a punto de desaparecer - El circulo mágico esta desapareciendo de algún modo…

¡Esto es malo! ¡Mio-sama apúrate y bésalo! - Dijo la niña mientras movía sus brazos de arriba y abajo de forma apresurada.

P-pero… - Dijo la pelicarmesi con un tono nervioso y sonrojo.

Es posible cancelar el contrato la próxima luna llena… rápido el tiempo se agota, bésalo! - Dijo la niña pero la pelicarmesi estaba impaciente de esto - ¡Mio-sama por favor!

FWOOSH

Pero ya era tarde, el círculo mágico desapareció poco después desde la mano derecha del chico.

Ah… desapareció - Dijo el castaño.

P-pero… - Dijo la pelicarmesi.

E-esto es malo - Dijo la niña con una voz frágil.

Mnn? - Dijo el castaño mientas levantaba una ceja.

En este momento….

ZAP

?!

BAM

Un retractor - como tatuaje que esta alrededor de la garganta que apareció en el cuello de mio, tiene una apariencia de un corazón de amor con dos puntas extendiendo alrededor de ambos lados del cuello.

¿Qu-que es esto? - Dijo la pelicarmesi que por alguna razón le esta quedando sin fuerza, luego su cuerpo empezó a temblar poco a poco y después se dejo caer en el suelo.

¡¿Mio?! - Dijo el castaño cuando se acercaba a ella - ¡¿Qué sucede?! te encuentras… - Decía cuando agarro el hombro de la chica para luego…

~Hyaaah~ - Gimió la pelicarmesi de forma dulce mientras su cuerpo se estremeció mucho.

¡¿Q-que?! - Dijo el castaño cuando retiraba su mano por la reacción repentina de ella.

Esto es malo!... la maldición ya esta en efecto - Dijo la niña.

Maldición? - Dijo el castaño cuando se voltea cabeza para verla.

Ahh… -Dijo la niña cuando tapaba su boca con la mano izquierda para luego hacer una expresión como su hubiera metido la pata.

….

….

El chico entendió rápidamente.

¡¿Puedes decírmelo todo plenamente y con detalles?! - Dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba su rostro lo más posible a la pequeña niña.

Es-estas muy cerca issei-san, ahaha…. - Dijo la niña cuando soltó una risa seca mientras temblaba para luego recomponerse - L-la verdad es, "conocer la ubicación entre si" es solo un efecto colateral del contrato amo-sirviente, pero la verdadera parte importante también es que siempre mantiene la lealtad del sirviente, cuando el sirviente traiciona a su amo o se siente culpable, la maldición se activa como una espacie de castigo, normalmente la maldición es influenciada por las características del conjurador, pero esta vez utilizamos mi poder mágico para el hechizo.

Mientras en el suelo, mio estaba soltando respiraciones dulces y pesadas mientras su rostros esta en rojo.

María… si estoy bien, eres un súcubo - Dijo el castaño mientras le miraba a ella.

Si, puedo pelear mano a mano, pero normalmente soy un demonio seductor - Dijo la niña.

En otras palabras… tu poder afrodisiaco de súcubo se convirtió en la maldición? - Dijo el castaño.

… Eso me temo - Dijo la niña.

….

….

¡IDIOOOOOOOOTAAAA! - Grito el castaño para después hablar - Porque no simplemente dejaste que mio usara sus propio poder mágico?... que habrían hecho si yo las hubiera atacado debido a la influencia del afrodisiaco!

Ah, no hay ninguna razón para preocuparse de eso, la maldición se hace más fuerte cuando el sirviente trata de oponerse a su amo y atacar al amo es la ultima forma de traición, si se intentara, la mente y el cuerpo ya no podían controlar el placer y uno se desmayaría o se le freiría el cerebro - Dijo la niña.

¡Eso último se sonó aterrador! - Dijo el castaño.

Ese era el tipo más desagradable de muerte.

Por encima de todo, probablemente habría sido peligroso tener la habilidad característica de mio-sama, quiero decir, mio-sama se volvió capaz de usar magia después de la muerte de wilbert-sama, después de heredar su fuerza, todavía no ha despertado totalmente, pero es muy probable que también heredera la característica de wilbert-sama, por cierto, alguien que se opuso al contrato de wilbert-sama en el pasado, parece haber muerto al ser aplastado por un poder invisible, por lo tanto, hábilmente evité el peligro de convertirse en un montón de carne debido a la maldición por un error con mi rápido ingenio, si, realmente estuvo cerca - Dijo la niña.

De que estas orgullosa?... esta situación es igual de peligrosa - Dijo el castaño.

Hah… c-cierto - Dijo la niña haciendo que quedara perpleja para luego mirar a la chica - A este paso, mio-sama ira al cielo, en un doble sentido!... ¡¿Q-qué debemos hacer, issei-san?!

Nah, un demonio no va al cielo después de morir - Dijo el castaño con tono de cansancio - Pero, el circulo mágico desapareció antes del beso… no significa eso que fallo el hechizo?

Si… sin embargo, la magia ya se había activado al terminar el chico y no besar el círculo mágico, significa a la lealtad en si - Dijo la niña.

Y por eso la maldición se activo con fuerza…. - Dijo el castaño.

Esto era lo peor.

N… nunca escuche… algo como esto… haa~… haa~… mnn… r-rápido… apresúrense y ayúdenme… haa~… - Dijo la pelicarmesi con una expresión completamente encantada, alzo con voz hechizante para luego doblar su cuerpo hacia delante y atrás.

Deseo sexual…. Por supuesto.

(E-erótico…) - Pensó el castaño y la niña al mismo tiempo respectivamente.

…. Como detendremos la maldición? - Dijo el castaño.

Ya que es la magia del contrato amo-sirviente, la maldición se detendrá cuando el sirviente jure su lealtad al amo, después de establecer el contrato, una ligera maldición se detendrá después de cierto tiempo, pero esta vez se rechazo el propio contrato… asi que primero tienes que someterla completamente y formar adecuadamente el contrato de amo-sirviente - Dijo la niña.

Someterla… como rayos debo hacerlo? - Dijo el castaño.

Es simple… toca el cuerpo de mio-sama - Dijo la niña haciendo que el castaño y la pelicarmesi se miraran entre si para luego hablar de forma tranquila - Mio-sama a caído en un súper poderoso estado de excitación sexual por la maldición, por el contrato es favorable, lo viste cierto?! la sensitiva reacción que tuvo cuando le tocaste su hombro, mio-sama no tiene experiencia con los hombres en absoluto, asi que no esta familiarizada con el placer, ni tiene ninguna resistencia contra él, ve y tócala en las ares más vergonzosas, acarícialas, frótalas, has que el corazón y cuerpo de mio-sama se rinda por el placer - Decía cuando el castaño y la pelicarmesi se entrecerraron las miradas directo a ella - Es la única forma de salvar a mio-sama!

Hey espera… ¡¿Qué pasa esa media sonrisa?! - Dijo el castaño con una vena en la cabeza mientras miraba a la niña que tiene una media sonrisa en su rostro cuando sus mejillas se puso un poco rojas.

Haa~… haa~… t-t-tú…qu-qué tonterías esta diciendo….? - Dijo la pelicarmesi con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro cuando la niña se sentó al lado de ella.

Mio-sama… esto no es como si yo, una súcubo, este diciendo que quisiera ver tal cosa, créeme… y confía tu cuerpo a issei-san - Dijo la niña que todavía tiene la media sonrisa en su rostro mientras empezaba a excitarse.

¡¿Entonces, por que la media sonrisa?! - Dijo la pelicarmesi con un tono molesto mientras una vena le sale de su cabeza.

Ahora issei-san… no hay otra forma - Dijo la niña cuando le sujetaba los pechos de la pelicarmesi - Por favor, toca las partes vergonzosas… en orden de salvar a mio-sama!

Haa~… haa~… haa~… haa~… - La pelicarmesi todavía esta jadeando por este hechizo.

Ba - Bam

Esp-espera un segundo, maría - Dijo el castaño cuando se palmea su cabeza con su mano izquierda y la derecha se negara de lo que va a hacer mientras una gota en la cabeza.

Ahí habrá un gran ardor en su cuerpo y corazón si te retrasas más, aunque sea excitación sexual, esta maldición sigue siendo peligrosa - Dijo la niña - Debes pensar que esto es el mejor interés con mio-sama en mente, no usaras el método más efectivo para rendirla rápidamente? -Decía mientras el chico empezaba a negar de esto - Bueno, si prefieras rendirla lentamente, a mí no me importa.

Ah, ya entendí! - Dijo el castaño por no dejar que la chica muriera por algo tan estúpido como esto y luego se sentó junto a ella.

Ba - Bam

I-issei - Dijo la pelicarmesi.

Esto es desafortunado, pero mio también debes rendirte… no puedo dejarte asi, cierto? hare que esto acabe lo más pronto que pueda - Dijo el castaño con un tono tranquilo.

No… n-no te me acerques, idiota… s-si haces algo raro, te voy a matar cien veces - Dijo la pelicarmesi que retorcía su cuerpo con una respiración caliente y larga hasta que el chico le extendió su mano izquierda para luego… - ¡Hiaa~! ¡Ah~! … ¡Fuaaaah~! - Gritar de placer por sentir las manos del chico mientras le tocaba sus brazos haciendo que dio un salto de escalofrió a la par que una corriente eléctrica y placentera que sentía en su cuerpo.

El chico que toco la piel de la chica estaba completamente caliente, este calor y su reacción erótica casi casi lo hizo acobardarse, pero cambio sus pensamientos , en resumen, solo tenia que someter a ella y hacer que le jura lealtad a él, si ese era el caso… por supuesto nunca le había hecho algo asi a una chica, pero… como un héroe, el nació con el talento para el poder sobrenatural, para despertar un poder, uno debe obtener el reconocimiento de los espíritus en este mundo y formar un contrato.

En otras palabras, uno debe hacer que los espíritus lo reconozcan.

Probablemente incluso ahora se formaría el contrato amo-sirviente una vez que mio reconociera a issei como su amo.

Por lo tanto el chico, el chico calmo su corazón y solo pensó en hacer que la chica lo reconociera.

Para lograr eso, tenia que tocar los puntos débiles de mio como había dicho maría.

Mnn~… ahh~… ah~… ah~… ah~… - Gemía la pelicarmesi mientras el chico le acariciaba la mejilla derecha con su mano derecha.

(Hare que se rinda con todo lo que tengo… es lo mismo que estar en una batalla, para hacerle saber que estoy encima de ella… tengo que buscar las áreas más efectivas como dijo maría) - Pensó el castaño mientras le frotaba la piel de la chica.

¡Hiaaaaaah~! - Gimió la pelicarmesi.

Aparentemente… la debilidad de mio-sama parece estar por ahí - Dijo la niña con una sonrisa mientras miraba el punto más débil de la chica.

Hm?... - La pelicarmesi bajo la mirada por donde ella le estaba mirando.

Lo que miraban eran, los símbolos de una mujer, dos suaves bultos… sus pechos.

BOING

Issei-san, esto es por mio-sama! - Dijo la niña.

Si.. lo entiendo - Dijo el castaño mientras tragaba saliva para luego tomar una profunda respiración y estiro su mano derecha hacia el punto más sensible.

N-no hagas… tal cosa… - Dijo la pelicarmesi que solo miraba la mano del chico mientras su cuerpo era controlado por una fuerte y dulce sensación que de alguna manera logro pronunciar sus palabras de resistencia - (A-ahora qué… a este ritmo, yo…)

La mano del castaño finalmente toco los pechos de la chica, en este momento, una dulce sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo y ella se estremeció ferozmente su cuerpo, era la misma sensación que antes…. No, una aun más fuerte.

Mnn~… ¡ahhhhh~!... detente, issei…, ah~, ah~…. ah~, ah~ - Dijo la pelicarmesi que esta entre gemidos mientras se retorcía sus caderas con tono de suplica en forma encantada.

Pero el chico todavía no retiro sus manos de los pechos de la chica.

Y entonces… mio finalmente vio su propios pechos están cambiando de forma antes de ser tocada por issei, reconoció la dulce sensación, pero también lo suave y sensibles que eran sus pechos, los grandes pechos de mio eran de un tamaño en el que se derramaban de las manos de issei, como si aceptaran sus cincos dedos a pesar de eso, se apretaban entres sus dedos a cada roce, cambiando lascivamente de forma.

Asi que ya no se engañaría por más tiempo, mio naruse sabia que la sensación actual era de…. Placer.

¡Ah~!... mnn~… ahí no~… detente, ahh~… - Dijo la pelicarmesi que esta entre gemidos - Ma-maría, la maldición no se ha levantado aun?... ah~

BOING

Escucha, mio-sama… la persona que esta enfrente suyo ahora es tu amo, por la favor míralo cuidadosamente - Dijo la niña.

(Hey, hey…) - Pensó el castaño.

Si eres una buena chica y juras rendirte, serás cuidada de esta forma, sabias? - Dijo la niña.

Haa~… haa~… amo… - Dijo la pelicarmesi mientras estaba completamente nublada por la sensación, movió sus ojos mareados de nuevo al frente.

Los ojos del castaño que lo estaban mirándolo a la par que eran tan poderosos que la atraparon.

(… Issei… él, es mi amo…) - Pensó la pelicarmesi cuando sintió un temblor de felicidad, su cuerpo estaba a punto de jurarle lealtad de esa forma, sin embargo… - ¡Eek!... d-detente, si haces eso yo… ¡ah~!

(Suspirar)… Mio-sama realmente eres terca, no es asi? - Dijo la niña - Issei-san, por favor acaricia sus pechos, no sobre la ropa… sino directamente.

Ehh… - Dijo la pelicarmesi cuando reacciona sin querer con un temblor.

…. Eso esta bien? . Dijo el castaño.

Si retrocedes la maldición no será levantada, sin importar cuanto tiempo lo hagas - Dijo la niña.

…. Esta bien - Dijo el castaño - Lo lamento mio… por favor, soporta esta vergüenza un poco más - Decía mientras sus manos se adentraba por debajo de la camisola para luego subir lentamente hacia los pechos de la chica.

D-de ningún modo… no… no lo… ahh~ - Dijo la pelicarmesi mientras gemía cada vez más fuerte por sentir las manos del chico que todavía lo esta masajeando y apretando sus pechos - ¡Hiaaah~!... mnn~… ah~… esto~… ah~… haa~… ah~… ya no puedo… no más~… issei… tú… no puedes… onii… ¡onii-chan~!... ¡onii-chan no~!... ¡onii-chan~!... ¡onii-chan~!... ¡ONII-CHAN~!... ¡Ah~! ¡Aaahhhh~!... ah~…..

Y asi mio naruse soltó una voz más dulce hasta el momento y su cuerpo se estremeció ferozmente.

 **Minutos Después…**

Haa... mnn, hah… ha

Ahora la pelicarmesi esta totalmente agotada mientras esta recostada en el sofá.

De algún modo la maldición a sido levantada… pudiste mitigarlo con el tiempo que ha pasado, pero tomo 9 veces para que ella se rindiera, mio-sama es tan persistente como esperaba… issei-san, también estaba temblando cuando mio-sama atino y te llamo "onii-chan, cierto?"… vi algo gracioso - Dijo la niña con una sonrisa mientras estaba de rodillas el cual limpiaba el liquido del piso con una toalla, lo que realmente era los fluidos de la pelicarmesi.

No tienes otra cosa que hablar? - Dijo el castaño mientras estaba sentado en la silla el cual esta al revés con una gota en la cabeza para luego hablar - Guarda silencio sobre esto… asi que maría, planeabas poner la maldición sobre mi?

….. Yo creí en issei-san, pero…. Yo aún creo debemos asegurarnos, en caso de que algo pase - Dijo la niña cuando termino de limpiar se levanta de su sitio - El ser posible cancelar el contrato de la próxima luna llena es verdad, asi que pensé que no habría problema… lo lamento - Decía con una expresión de disculpa haciendo que el chico cayera en una ligera depresión, bueno esta entonces debía mantener una relación armónica con la chica.

Si este tipo de cosas seguían sucediendo, seria demasiado peligroso de varias maneras.

(Suspirar)… Ya veo - Dijo el castaño.

Eh… no estas molesto?... creí que sin duda me darías un verdadero regaño hasta la mañana - Dijo la niña haciendo que el chico asintiera de eso para luego ella lo mira perplejamente a este.

Hiciste esto por mio, cierto?... porque esa no es mi parte - Dijo el castaño.

Al mismo de que el chico dijo eso, la cabeza de maría fue agarrada firmemente por detrás, ni siquiera hace falta decir quien era y luego la niña empezó a sudar frio de inmediato.

….María, ven conmigo por un momento… tenemos que hablar - Dijo la pelicarmesi con una penetrante voz fría mientras sus flequillos cubrían sus ojos con una vena en la cabeza, agarra la cabeza de la niña como una pinza para después dejar la sala de estar junto con maría mientras era arrastrada por la chica.

Ahh, mio-sama, no lo hice a propósito, por favor perdóname, mi cabeza, me duele!... duele! nooooo!- Grito la niña que pataleaba por el agarre de la pelicarmesi el cual lo ignoraba completo.

El chico podía escuchar las pasadas de ellas mientras se subían en las escaleras.

(Que dios la ayude…) - Pensó el castaño con una gota en la cabeza.

Después de eso, se escucho de la puerta que se abría de un tirón desde el segundo piso… entonces, un feroz grito y la vibración de algo pesado siendo derribado, además, unos fuertes crujidos de algo rompiéndose se resonaron en sucesión, pero issei fingió no escuchar nada de eso, porque pensaba que ella debería seguir al menos hasta que estuviera satisfecha.

Y entonces… el ruido de la casa de la familia toujou se oyó toda la noche, sin parar hasta el amanecer.

 **Fin del Capitulo**

Espero que le hayan gustado el capitulo, he terminado el crossover de DxD x Shinmai Maou no Testament, a pesar que es imposible de escribirlo pero he logrado mi objetivo, bueno aquí issei tendrá la espada de basara, Brynhildr y si me preguntan cuando aparecerá ddraig, será mas adelante, le pondré una votación para saber si las chicas de DxD quieren hacer el contrato amo-sirviente de issei o alguna de las personajes que les gustan, bueno por ahora debo seguir escribiendo y creando historias que me llame la atención, ahora me concentrare en la historia de DxD donde el protagonista tendrá que seguir delante de su camino para que tenga que olvidar la pesadilla de su sueño.

Nombre a cualquier chica que estará en el harem de issei: DxD o Shinmai.

Procesando Mis Historias:

Sekiryuutei Red of Destiny - Capitulo 4 10%

Sekiryuutei + Vampire - Capitulo 1 60%

Red Punisher - Capitulo 4 20%

Dragon Maou no Testament - Capitulo 2 10%

Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, reviews y criticas de esta historia, si le gusto o no.

En el Próximo Capitulo: Nuevo Comienzo, Nuevos Problemas.

Se despide neo-159, nos vemos luego….

.


End file.
